


A Game Of Smoke And Murders

by Freemints30



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Digital Art, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Intersex, It Gets Worse, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freemints30/pseuds/Freemints30
Summary: As the smoke and smog spill into the sky, many have accepted it as just the way things are. Even while Ildens get's colder and colder with each passing year, and no one seems to care. All caused by the Asbjorn corporation, the main life blood of IldensWho would have thought three liars , would have brought it all down in a quest to make things right....and make things much worse for everyone involved.But isn't that what you all want?Updates hopefully monthly.___________________Notes: The following content may, as seen in some of the current tags, delve into some triggering and potentially disturbing Content. Although things may start off light for many chapters, please take heed the dead dove tag just to be safe. I would add more once they become relevant to the story and would provide a trigger warning when appropriate for the chaptersCan also be read on royal road using the link below. If you prefer that platform to read.https://www.royalroad.com/fiction/38437/smoke-and-murders
Relationships: TBA - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**ACT 1 Start !**

If I was to talk about what I’m familiar with, I would have said it was the colour white and the noise of the AC unit.

I sat upon my bed, back against the bed board, not because it was comfortable, but because it was a position that gave me the least amount of pain. My chest heaved against the brace around it as the useless appendages upon my back lay dead and limp.

An angel, huh?

That’s what they told me. Maybe the wings were a cruel, long running joke.

Sometimes I spent that time reading, other times, when my mom decided the show was appropriate, I would watch television. However, most of the time I stared out my window and observed as everything passed me by.

It was preferable, rather than to hear doctors and nurses tell me weekly I would get better or this and that would make the pain go away. Mom and Mama made sure that I didn’t know how much of an expense I was. If I had known I would have lied and said “Yes I’m fine this brace works” or “Yes it doesn’t hurt” just to stop them from losing money on someone who was a burden from the start.

After so many decades without angels, I was what the city of Ilden got, _just me._

Outside the window, I saw the things my tutors had shown me in the many books they provided. 

Birds, the sky, the sunset, occasional passers-by, all I could do was watch but never interacted with. Something I grew to prefer. People were strange, and I doubted I could ever understand them.

However, the thing that most caught my attention was the Ventis winds, a red smog that, thou didn’t reach my location, was still pronounced and thick enough for many to see even in the countryside I stayed in. 

All I ever knew of it was that it was the output from the Asbjorn cooperation and in its production of, power, water, life for all of Ilden, its suburbs and even its distant countryside, all with the small price of the main city being under a constant smog of Ventis.

There had been many theories of the side effects of the Ventis, but not a single one of them had been concrete. Asbjorn corporations had always existed and thus the Ventis winds have always been a part of life.

Perhaps even the god Ver and her servants had Ventis during their time, but that would be silly.

I never enjoyed talking to people, the doctors, the nurses, the private tutors, to every one of them I only gave the bare basics. I hated it; it tires me; I don’t get people. Only with my moms, I had gotten any joy in my conversations.

“When I get older and better I’m going to work at Asbjorn and make a lot of money so you and mama can travel the world.”

That day I remembered her reaction just a few words, “You have a bright future and a good head on your shoulders. You can do so much better.”

How ironic, those words were

Once I failed to be the angel society wanted me to be.

As I lost everything I ever thought I could have or worked hard for.

Here I stand over a decade later in the cold and rain, waiting for my ride to the Asbjorn manor, with nothing much left

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Welcome to Asbjorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole despite having no social skills makes some wonderful friends :)

Carol looked down at her arm coat, spotting the tiniest piece of lint on her deep purple recently ironed jacket. She plucks the annoyance off her clothing and flicks it onto the sidewalk of where she stood as the rain beat against her umbrella.

She shuffled her position a bit as she tapped her cane against the pavement before ultimately looking down at her watch.

8:55 was the time, and her driver was to pick her up at 9 o'clock today.

She moved her eyes away from the device and used those few minutes to observe Ilden’s residents as they passed her by. An activity that was always an answer to her boredom.

The smog casting an enteral red glow on everything and everyone suited itself well with the residents themselves. From regular middle-class Ilden’s citizens rushing to work on the variety of fast-pace transportation, to more destitute individuals, most of whom were Beast-kin trying to make their way through the public transport of the city. The ghost pain of her back, as always, crept into her mind and she hoped it was not another pain attack.

She then lowered her head to prevent her black formal cap from falling off and messing her neatly combed black hair. It already took a lot of effort to get it that tidy in the first place, and she did not want to go through it a second time.

Doing another shift in posture, she breathed into her gloved hand to smell her breath. She was thankful it did not have its usual mild fragrance of alcohol.

Finally, her ride appeared at 9 o’clock on the dot. A slick black vehicle with silver trimming made its way down the street, turning many heads in her direction.

“People are very strange,” she thought, “why this car, that’s not even mine, makes them turn their heads, don’t they have something better to do?”.

Breaking through her thoughts, a bristly voice came out of the Vehicle.

“Madam, are you Ms Carole Losnedahl?” he asked

“Yes”

Put off by her brisk reply, he cleared his throat-clearing phlegm and continued, “Okay Ms May I see your ID?”.

As instructed, she took out her citizen's ID and handed it over to the man as he rolled down his window, revealing a large, somewhat chubby man with a drawn morose face.

“Oh thank goodness,” he said, “I know it was on such brief notice, but they will force you to begin your lessons precisely tomorrow at 9 AM.”

She gave an inward sigh but did not let it show. Why do all these rich clients have such awful scheduling with her?

Despite her annoyance at the timetable, she only said, “hmm... I already know how I will go about this.”

The man gave her a big smile, “I just want you to know we appreciate this, I knew our recommendations wouldn’t let us down. You are doing your country a great service”.

He then put out his bare hand for a handshake, “Mr Albert Rosmous, young lady,” he chimed.

His greasy, salty bare hands, Carole had no desire to shake nor touch it even with her gloves. It made her uncomfortable. She gave a brisk nod and entered the vehicle carefully, making sure she placed her cane in an easily accessible position.

This cold shoulder disappointed Mr Rosmous, but he said nothing of it and just started the vehicle, causing the engine to rumble.

Maybe she came off too rude.

Maybe that's why she was never good at first impressions, not even when greeting her students on the first day. This of course made her, among other reasons, not hired all that often.

Neither said anything else, as the warmed, luxurious car rode through the rain and wind to the Asbjorn manor.

The city skyscrapers and tall, cluttered buildings grew fewer and more classy with every mile. The people alongside the buildings financial standing grew better and better alongside the more lavished buildings. The Ventis winds grew thicker and thicker with every meter.

Calling this place Asbjorn manor was a very poor choice of words. The compound itself was its town, with a large towering building that grew with every inch closer they got.

The sights took Carole aback as she stared out the car window; she had never been this close to the manor itself before. If only the rain had stopped, then the steel and plexiglass building may have shone against the smog. Spotlights from many installed beacons lit the path to the architecture.

As she looked on out at the sights, Mr Rosmous finally broke the silence with a clearing of his throat.

“They are delicate boys, you know,” he started, “they are just a little…. difficult sometimes, but I’m sure you have enough experience with those types anyway, Ms”.

Carole’s eyes still did not tear themselves from the window as she nodded in affirmation

“Hmm, I’m not too worried about that,” she said

“Oh! that's good, that’s good”

An awkward silence fell between them once more.

“You know it isn’t too often we see an angel round here, You must be a young one right?,” he asked, “I would have thought they were more... fantastical,” he chuckled, “Do you have any fancy abilities like the rest of the-”

“No..”

“Oh, um... I guess maybe what happened to you may have messed you up pretty badly, right?”

He was, of course, referring to her obvious scars on her nose, under-eye and near her lips and cane.

“You know you can get skin grafts to fix up and make you have a pretty face, you know. Be at least cuter”

She didn’t reply, turned to him only for the man to turn away from her piercing purple eyes immediately.

Was she that unsettling to this man? Or did he just hate eye contact? She could relate to the latter. Many people berated her for that supposed rudeness.

He once again said no more, as they drove in silence for the next 10 minutes of their trip.

Asbjorn corporation and manor were the same.

Red smog spews from the tip of the building via a spout in the far back with a more presentable entrance at the front for all who wished to enter.

As Carole, with caution, stepped out, feeling the usual nips of pain on her back and leg, she finally knew just how cold it was outside the well-heated car. She tugged her coat tightly to her body to preserve the fleeting amount of body heat she had on her as she felt her muscles ache.

Mr. Rosmous was already ahead of her and at the front door near at least five guards. 

Just as she caught up to them, he gave her a dirty look as if she was to move at the same speed as him before giving the guards his ID. They gave him a nod and stepped aside, letting the two of them enter the manor with little resistance.

As she entered she let out a sigh of relief as the manor’s internal heating very quickly got rid of the chill in her bones, allowing her to focus more on the interior she shall stay in for the duration of her term.

Fancy, expensive-looking carpentry, and rugs, large paintings of, not of any recognizable family member but of events and some of religious significance. Like, God Orbis and two servants who help keep the world well.

Marble Statues of dogs dotted the area from crevices to near columns.

As she reflected on her time as a follower of the Averlive branch of the faith, this place, despite how foreign it was, gave her a strange sense of nostalgia.

Just as she thought that she suddenly felt a wave of nausea and felt the room sway ever so slightly.

“Huh?... what is…”

Just like the feeling swiftly passed, as if it never happened. “Was it my new medication, maybe?” she thought to herself, “figures”.

She then realized during her episode she had her head in her hand and only was barely paying attention to Mr Rosmous.

“Excuse me, mam,” she lifted her head from her hand to face him, he had a look of mild annoyance, as he held out a device in his hand she unfortunately instantly recognized.

“I was suspecting I may eventually have to use this,” he grumbled to himself.

“I’m not on drugs,” she said.

“And I’m not taking any chances,” He glowered at her as she gave a sigh and opened her mouth to waste her time.

As expected, other than her already prescribed painkillers, he found nothing illicit in her system, much to the man’s strange disappointment.

“Ahem, Miss Losnedah, I can tell you quite impressed by the manor so far. Right now we are just in the lobby entrance,” The man said as he put away his device.

“Unfortunately, I would be quite busy because of an unexpected change in schedule, my apologies,” Mr Rosmous then took out his work tablet already getting ready to leave her.

“But you would not have much to worry about, for I have assigned someone who knows enough about the layout here to give you a proper tour. He may be relatively new but he is the most available for the task.”

Mr. Rosmous, despite his prior statement, then made a face of irritation as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

“Mr. Presont, where are you now, boy?, haven’t I said to come to the entrance five hours early to show the new tutor around?” the man said with his annoyance and irritation not even hidden anymore.

Mr. Rosmous spoke no word as his face of marginal irritation grew to one of nervous embarrassment.

Carole just stood by in silence as he stared down at his phone, waiting for a reply. Mr Rosmous then flashed her a nervous smile.

“Must be a delay, don't worry, this rarely happens around Asbjorn manor,”

“You just had a schedule change, came only barely on time, and I have to work immediately the next morning because of an unexpected change. I have my doubts on that,” Carole thought to herself. She had little desire to cause conflict now, so she just stared and not made a single sound.

He then turned back to his device with now gritted teeth, “You damn go-”

“Oh Ally, how about I just do the alternative and was already there,” said a light crackling voice, not from the device but right behind the doorway behind them.

Standing there was a playful looking goat beast-kin, complete with fluffy grey ears and horns flashing them both a cheeky grin. He was an obvious 2 inches shorter than herself and his clothes, though were what they could loosely consider formal, were too big on him as they hung at his arms and ankles, showing that this may not be his usual attire. Adding on it was he was in a rush putting them on or didn’t care with that sloppily buttoned jacket.

Strangely enough, for a beat-kin, he did not seem too bothered by the fuming human male before him instead; he seemed more amused.

“Weeeellll, someone’s a little jumpy,” He chirp

An audacious or idiotic young boy, it seems, she has to admire some of his boldness despite his obvious status.

Mr Rosmous however did not admire nor appreciate his boldness and was instead fuming.

“Mr Presont!,” he yelled, finally losing his previously flimsy air of prosperity.

“You’re late, on today of all days!”

Like this, all was some jovial game. He spoke with a tone of faux bashfulness, “Oh my goodness, it must have just slipped my mind. It is almost as if today’s my off day or something and not my job.”

Mr. Rosmous shot him a deadly glare, “The new tutor will not tolerate-”

“I don't care,” she did not want to hear a fight this early.

Mr. Rosmous flustered by the comment and unwillingly dropped the subject, all while Mr Presont gave her a small smile and a cheerful wave in her direction, though there was an obvious look of confusion.

Mr. Rosmous then nervously scratched his left arm and cleared his throat before he continued.

“A-anyway, as you see here, this young man is Mr Hildimar Presont our…. computer technician.” The way he said it was as he doubted this. This was understandable. She was a little taken aback by the fact Asbjorn corporation hired Beast-kin for such an important position.

It almost provided some sort of odd comfort.

The man’s ear seemed to twitch at his name, but he just gave a friendly smile and nod.

“It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.,” he said brightly

Mr. Rosmous gave a nod before clearing his throat again, “Despite him being those beasts, he has proven himself intelligent enough to work near our advanced computer systems, quite impressive for a goat if I say so myself.”

Mr. Presont gave Mr Rosmous another one of his playful grins, however this smile this time didn't quite reach his eyes for one second.

“Oh you, no need to flatter me that much,” he said

“He has been interning here since last year and he will be an excellent example of how Ildens supports the fair and just treatment of its lower-class citizens,” The robust man said with pride.

You can say that as much as you want, doesn’t mean it's true…..

Mr. Rosmous then turned to elevators before he turned around and said, “Now he has been given practice on how the tour should go if you have any complaints...at all,” he glares at Mr. Presont, “You can inform me or another staff member. I hope you settle in as swiftly as possible."

With that, he disappeared into the elevator with a glow as it lifted him to the higher floors. Just leaving herself and Mr Presont on the ground floor.

After a while of awkward silence, Mr. Presont then turns to Carole with an innocent look in his eyes, “What a fucking tool, right?” his tone, however, had a complete change.

Although if she was being honest, she couldn't agree more, Mr. Rosmous’s was right now on a list of people that drain her quicker than normal.

“I wouldn't say that, Mr. Presont,” she said flatly

His face grew a bit more mischievous, “Just call me Hide, Mrs. Losnedahl. I’m not some stuffy loser,” He then placed a finger under his chin, “And is there anything less stiff I could call you because this Ms. nonsense was getting annoying already.”

Carole shrugged her shoulders. This kid was also on that list, “Just Carole would be fine”

“So Carl”

“Carole”

He grinned at her as he took out a thick pamphlet from his pocket, “Well then Carly, don’t you have a tour to get to”

He dropped the pamphlet at her feet as he kept up his now paper-thin innocent act.

“...., what’s this?”

“The map of the place,” his grin grew very mocking, “I supposed you’re literate enough to get a hint of where’s where’s from it”

As he said that, she noticed his eyes not focusing on her and more focused on her cane. He then scratched his neck as they stared at each other in silence.

“Soooo back problems too right?” He asked casually.

This little….

“Tsk,” He then picked up the dropped pamphlet and forced it into her hands, “booooring,” whined like a child as he turned around leaving her with the pamphlets in her hand.

“You know I could inform them what you just did,” Carole finally said

Without so much of flinching he just waved back with a bounce in his step, “then do me a favor and just do it,” and with that, he had left the room.

Carole scratched her head after that encounter, hoping she doesn’t have to deal with any more people. She internally made a compromise to avoid ever meeting that boy again as she looked at her map and gave a tired sigh.

Using the map she eventually found that even if Hildmire was to bother with the tour, it would have mostly composed of telling her where she didn’t have access to rather than where’s where. It didn’t matter. Either way, all she needed to know was where she’ll eat, where she’ll live, and where she’ll leave to get all-groceries.

During her musing, she bumped into a large solid structure, knocking her to the ground onto her posterior. She gritted her teeth at the pain as he heard a very soft, yet calm voice, “Oh, I’m very, very sorry, you okay?”

She turned her narrowing eyes upwards and saw a intimidatingly tall man, 6ft 2 or 3 rather young bronze-skin man in an expensive-looking sweater and button-up shirt accompanied along with a necklace with a pendant attached to the front. He had soft-looking orange hair that spilled over his head. However, his defining feature was also his most off-putting, very sharp needle-like teeth poked out of his upper lip.

He was scary and if Carole was not on her back in pain and somewhat awe, she would be running the other way. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry, I di-didn’t see you there,” He apologized furiously, which in an instant deflated any threatening presence he may had.

Carole said nothing as he extended his long arm out to pick her up from the ground, Carole stared up at it for an uncomfortable amount of time before extending her gloved hand to allow being pulled up herself from the ground, rather than strain herself as much as she wanted to do that instead of touching another hand.

She balanced herself properly on the cane again, and as she did so, the young man gave her a friendly nod.

“Um, d-do you need anything else?” he stammered

“No”

He seemed somewhat uncomfortable with her terse response, thus giving, “Um.. okay”. Before going on his way, occasionally glancing at her in confusion.

Okay, that was defiantly rude of her, she really sucks at this. 

Just as he got out of earshot, she heard an annoying voice from two incoming servants.

“Damn it where’s that lazy boy gone off to this time?”

“I seriously don’t understand how such a respected company has that layabout as a potential heir, I w-”

Carole tuned out their gossip, more focused on the fact that she met an Asbjorn. Very few, outside these walls, have ever seen them, much less one of their children. She didn’t know what to expect, but they were, of course, a variety of rumors of the family, none of which she cared too much about. One of the rumors was of them being secretly werewolves and vampires straight out of a paranormal romance but she was not going to fall for that rumor twice. Five legitimate children, all boys, was all she knew about them, three of which she will teach.

He seemed a bit too old for the classes she teaches. He also didn’t seem too bad despite her initial impression, but a few seconds of interactions are nothing compared to a lifetime's worth of experience. Either way, nothing for her to dwell on.

The boy was not what she came for, anyway. So ignoring the chatter she continued with her tour until she passed out onto her bed already exhausted by everything that day.

Swallowing some painkillers to at least attempt to fall asleep comfortably.

She did not know when she fell asleep, precisely, it could have been within that hour or four hours afterwards. However, what she knew was, at the corner of her mind, just as she was on the edge of sleep, she heard….. movement…

The scraping of something against the floors.

It was so soft to disturb her from her sleep but was present enough for her to still remember once the hazy skylight showing it was morning, and thus the beginning of a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, as I said from here on out I would update monthly. Usually by then I would finish my illustrations. Stay tuned


	3. What are angels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we explain how angels work for our readers

_The following notes were found in an Orbis religious textbook. Page 45-49 chapter 4_

## Angels

 **Ver** from the very beginning needed helpers and watchers on this earth to assist humanity.

Even **Orbis** knew of this which is why they kept their two servants right by their side. But the S **ervant of Life** , Ver also needed their own helpers, the angels.

Be it through the performance of miracles to stabilization of the economy and network of our society. Every country and city has its own angel, even Ildens.

When the time comes for the next one to be born, it would be a truly momentous day for us all. Every society has prepared their own version of the special care to accommodate these very important residents.

Although some societies may have very strict, organized protocol, there are many which have a very lax protocol. It all depends on what the angel's role for that specific society.

In Ilden's, only the ones in charge know what our angel's role, despite our current deficiency of one

**_Physicals_ **

The most defining feature of angels when they present among us as humans are their eyes.

Brightly coloured, ringed and devoid of pupils. A beautiful sight to many and are what immediately separates them from normal humans.

Their wings can be shrunk and grown at will to either present as humans or to fly.

Over the years it has been recorded, despite their generally androgynous appearance, there is a very easy way to tell male angels from females in terms of wing colours.

Just like with birds, females tend to have a uniform dull white to grey feathers with never a splash of any other colour. Males, however, do not even have a drop of white on their own feathers. Instead, they carry such a beautiful array of colours from blue to pink and so forth on their wings.

In terms of reproduction, very little is known. They generally appear mysteriously to a family on their doorstep with the physical age of a 3-month-old infant.

Though they have functional genitalia of their birth sex, they are more or less sterile unable to naturally reproduce with humans or each other.

Pure as it was intended of Ver.

They can, however, allow human offspring to exist with 30% of their biological traits via a currently unknown method. There had been several cases of humans falling in love with angels and once the angel eventually ascends as it, a child approximately of the age of 3 months is found carrying a biological 30% of the angel's traits and 70% of their partner's regardless of gender or current fertility of the party.

These children despite the obvious oddity are indistinguishable from regular children.

This is however speculation as many parents of these children self-report anonymously to avoid bringing unwanted attention of these children.

**_Life cycle_ **

They are born and imprint on a random family and are raised by them for the first 13 years of life. Obviously showcasing their abilities as they grow.

Once they turn 13 they go off to the bigger world usually forgetting their guardian family in the process and visa versa.

They go off to be taught by the bigger world of their community whichever way said community chooses to. They are then later assigned their important task to fulfil. (varies from community to community).

Once they hit 23 they seem to cease or slow down greatly in physically ageing.

By the time they are usually 40-50, they disappear to an unknown place, and they would generally come back to this realm occasionally to perform miracles. We call this strange occurrence ascension.

It is currently unknown if these beings ever die of age. But such is the mystery of the wise servant Ver, the first angel.

With time and patience, Ildens shall get it's next angel again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's how angels work. Sorry no art work this chapter this is more of a footnote in between monthly releases. Next foot note I'll explain either beast-kin or the religion itself. But only after I release my illustrated chapter 2


	4. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp new year new chapter. And hopefully the lesson goes well.

Carole saw no point in wearing different attire from yesterday. It was not like her students would care if they never saw her before. Thus she decided to just wear the same outfit after passing a swift iron on it to get rid of all the crises that had formed from the previous day.

She did her daily check-up and grooming, checked and plucked out any red feathers from her mostly mangled whitish-grey meat stumps she called wings. Adjusted her brace to allow for her daily movement, and then finally passed a swift brush through her unmanageable hair to at least put on a show of caring.

As she exited her room, she saw that towering Asbjorn boy again just outside her doorway, looking at the screen of his phone. He was not paying her much attention as he seemed to snicker and chat away with whoever was on the other end.

Just as Carole was about to dismiss the boy and leave for her classes, he looked up from his screen in surprise.

“W-wait,” he stammered.

With that, he said a hurried goodbye to the screen and walked up to her with a casual smile. A contrast to his rather nervous demeanor from the other day. 

“Oh, um good morning, Ms.,” He chimed, giving her a relaxed smile.

Well, he was an Asbjorn, so best she tries to be as polite as possible with him, despite her heavy feeling of reluctance. Maybe a sip of drink would get the words out q-

She stifled that thought and gave him a stiff nod.

“Yes... Good morning….. Do you need anything?”

The man’s eyes, though seemed uncomfortable, displayed some level of recognition.

“Oh wait, you’re that um... the girl from yesterday, right?” he said

“Yes,”

He nervously chewed the inside of his cheek and added, “I’m still very s-sorry about, knocking you down like that”.

“I don’t care... I'm fine.”

“Oh, um..,” the man nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to find the proper words to say next.

Maybe she came off too blunt? If he’s going to be stuttering that much. Carole did not want to have a long conversation right now so early, and just as the silence was getting rather uncomfortable.

“So you’re going to t-teach my little brothers, right?,” He asked.

“Yes,”

He then gave one of his calm friendly smiles and held his hand out to her before saying brightly, “I guess um, I should introduce myself, Loukas Asbjorn, th-though of course, Loukas would preferable.”

She stared at his hand, figuring out what he expected her to do.

Shake his hand?

Though she did not want to, she had gathered that her previous conversations were perceived as rude, so she limply rested her hand into his hand and let him shake it.

“So, I’m just here to check up on who's going to be t-teaching my siblings, you know. A big brother has to keep watch, haha,” his laughter was very light, rather contagious little thing.

Once Carole understood his motivation, she walked down the hall alongside him as they made their way to the room she would be teaching in. 

During the walk, the boy talked... and talked.

He talked about his brothers and how wonderful they are, despite their issues. He talked about cooking and a country off-land. All the while she nodded and not spoke another word back to him just nodded as his cheer and joy infected his words. It was... odd seeing such a warm glow from a rather dreary, chilly place.

It made her _uncomfortable…_

They, at last, made it to the door where her classes would take place, Loukas then finally, much to her relief, stopped talking.

He then steps aside, ”You’ll be fine, I have my faith, those guys may come off…” he chewed on the lower lip, "rough…, but th-they are all-round good kids.”

“I would keep that in mind,” Carole said with her hand upon the door nob.

“Okay, just do your best alright,” he cheered.

He smiled, gave her a wave, and she opened the door.

He did not seem as bad as the staff seems to make him, nor did he seem much like how the rumours of the Asbjorn family make them out to be. Rich, smug, dark, overall. He just seemed... annoyingly dense.

Carole then took a deep breath, turned the handle, and opened the door.

And before her, were her three students.

Three boys, the oldest seemingly around seventeen and the youngest, could not have been over fourteen. The youngest was chattering with the other, while the oldest had his head on the desk, most likely asleep.

Not a single one of them noticed her when she entered the room, nor when she set up her stuff, nor when she set up the laser projector to begin the lesson all as her cane tip tapped against the floors

She then took a deep breath and thought over her script for these kinds of situations.

She walked up to the youngest boy in his rather expensive looking purple uniform as he cheerfully chatted with his annoyed-looking older sibling. 

Said older sibling noticed her presence and gave her a dismissive eye roll but said nothing more. She leaned over near him, using her cane to keep balance.

“Pleasant conversation you have going on there,” she said

The boy then jumped from his seat and turned to her.

“... Can I join in?”

The young boy snapped at her, “Who are you?!”

He turned to his brother who was trying his best to not crack a smile and break down giggling.

He shook from the embarrassment of it all, Carole could already tell this was going great.

“Why didn't you warn about a cripple sneaking up on me?!” he admonished.

He went straight for the lazy hit. Not that she can blame him, he was just a child at the end of the day.

Doesn’t make it any less of a strike in an old wound.

“I didn't notice them myself, very rude,” His older brother said. He looked around 15, with a very slim build and strangely tired eyes that looked at her like she was less than the dirt on the ground.

“Rich kids…,” was Carole’s thought she kept to herself.

The child then snorted at the little quip from the teenager

“Erny, that’s more than just rude”

“I know, I know, I’m wondering who they hired this time,” the teenager pointed at her

This was her time to put on the act, a character she had found that would get through these kids. Thus she turned to the purple child and said, “My apologies purple and grey”

That caused her to receive sharp looks of irritation aimed in her direction from the two boys.

The older one glared and then injected his voice with pompous, “Excuse me, Ms., but someone of your status should refer to us by our proper titles. It’s only polite”

Acting like royalty... not all that unusual among these types.

The boy was by his side and backed him up with similar intensity, “Yeah, I thought you knew that.”

She did not.

This coming from the mouth of a child was a bit of a concern, but not unexpected.

“My apologies again, I just don't have a clue who you all were. Especially with no proper introductions,” she said.

The teen gave her a look of astonishment at her apparent ignorance, with the boy clearly fuming.

“My name is Ms. Carole Losnedahl, by the way,” she wrote her name out carefully onto a display board. "Your new tutor for the next few years.”

The teen in grey stood up with a face of absolute reluctance and said in his usual dry tone, “Erna Andrea Asbjorn II, I hope it isn't too hard for someone like you to remember.”

“I would try my best,” she said, nodding.

Carole then wondered if she was missing someone only to notice the sleeping student who has not said a word since this discourse started.

He looked very different compared to his brothers, golden blond hair that fell over his eyes, and a fairer complexion.

Erna then shook the boy awake until the child in purple took the more forward route and stood by his ear and let out a loud shriek, as Erna covered his left ear and grimaced.

The previously sleeping boy stirred and with a snail-like pace lifted his head upwards before rubbing his eyes and releasing a yawn.

“Huh? What? Are they gone now?” He asks both very slowly and precisely with all the enthusiasm of a drugged sloth.

“Your name Holger, let's just get this over with, so we can all leave as early as possible,” said Erna, already facing the exit door

“Oh…. Holger…. Holger Asbjorn.... can I go now?”

“No,”

Erna then turned to her with narrow, arrogant eyes.

“I wonder what father would have said about you,” he said.

“Me too…,” she replied.

Holger shrugged and slumped back into his chair as the still unintroduced child made a very loud whisper to him, “Don’t worry too much about it. If an angel is here instead of doing something important they must be really dumb or something.”

Erna made a slight chuckle at the remark, Carole tapped the table with her gloved fingers. He’s just a kid, he has no idea of how it works.

“I already know enough about math and science, anyway. Why do I even need this?” whispered Erna loud enough for her to hear.

Carole had heard enough.

Then a beeping echoed though out the room, which drew the three to pay attention to the media board in front of them. 

On it, in bright highly visible lettering were the words “YOU GOT A TEST.”

As expected, the usual chattery ensued with a renewed vigour

“Does it actually matter thou…”

“Okay, didn't expect that but-”

“You can’t just do that!”

Amongst the uproar, she stood in front of them waiting for it to die down a bit before she could continue.

“I have heard enough of your introductions and I simply wish to begin your lessons now,” she said as she gathered the papers from her bag

.

“B-but that’s not fair! I didn't get to say _my_ name yet” whined the still-unnamed child

“Well, do so now”

She dismissed him much to his indignation, that script seems to work on these kinds of kids.

“Enock Asbjorn..,” he muttered out

Carole gave him a nod of acknowledgement before turning to address the class, “These are just a series of tests on various topics. Depending on how you do on them I will know how to proceed from there. Your grades matter very little to me. I’m just getting an overall picture of your current abilities. Once you're done, class dismissed.”

Erna’s eye seemed to slightly lit up with interest at the notion of a test, but he immediately tried to bury it with stifling annoyance and indifference.

Holger squinted at the paper that laid before him and muttered a definitive, “it’s too hard…”

Enoch glared at her as she laid the paper in front of the 14-year-old, before mumbling, ”My dad would make you sorry”

Maybe it was just her imagination, but she swore she saw Erna and Holger giving the young man pitiful looks before turning back to the paper.

Then she noticed something that has been bothering her ever since she got here.

_Where were the parents?_

Usually, with families like these, the parents and Family members would interrogate her about any and everything, long before she met their kids. 

They usually dismiss her for being too insensitive for their 18-year-old illiterate ‘child’. 

Which was true.

However, ever since she had arrived here, she had not had a glance at the Asbjorn head nor even their close family members. The head was obviously still alive or else the title would have given to one of their children already.

All that she saw from her interview to her arrival were workers and maybe the occasional long-distant 3rd cousin-once-removed. Even more strange whenever they talked about the boys there was this... chill, it felt cold and empty.

Asbjorn manor was just as cold as the outside weather of Ildens. It was unsettling.

Finally, the classes ended, and she gathered her papers and went outside to see Loukas giving a hi-five to a cheery Enok who ran off just as she came up to the young man.

“So, how it went?” he asked with genuine concern, “I know they are pretty difficult and all”

Carole folded my arms and said, “It was alright, some stubbornness but nothing I’m not used to”

He let out a sigh of relief at her lukewarm response, “Thank goodness, Enok can be a bit of a pain sometimes, but he’s a good kid, haha”

“Typical for his age,” she said

Carole's thoughts wandered to what she wanted to do after her first day, her thoughts gradually went to alcohol and she blocked that thought with a, “not now”

Loukas was still there looking keen to hear about her first day and how his siblings acted, with the same air of a dad wanting to know if his kids behaved on their first day of school.

She was tired. She wanted to tell him she didn't want to, but she remembered she should at least do the usual 'informing the caretaker' part, her job normally had. No matter how socially tired she got.

Thus she summarized the class events, Loukas’ face seemed to ponder on her every word with a mixture of concern and interest.

Once she finished, he smiled, “Thank you, I’m glad it wasn’t too hard on you.”

Then they both heard a low rumble that caught her by surprise but Loukas just had a solemn look on his face. She turned to the window and saw a wild rush of ventis spewing from some unknown area.

“Must be a surge,” Loukas said as if to answer the question in her mind.

She was always curious about the Ventis but no one ever seemed to know much about it, but there was always something so fascinating about it.

Carole turns to Loukas and asks, “What does this smog do, anyway?”

He should know, he is an Asbjorn probable heir, he should at least have an answer. However, he without even so much as glancing at her, he replied, “..... I don’t know.”

The two stood together in silence with Loukas dreamy looking out through the window as the smog spewed into the sky.

And before she could question him further he was already leaving the room. 

Leaving her alone by the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he knows something?


	5. Goat Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of how Carly made a friend.

It was a week since her first lesson. The other classes were just evaluations and her spending at least 10 minutes a class getting the boys to focus on her.

A difficult and patience consuming task.

As usual, she felt tired, even contemplated using her off day to only lie in bed and not get up until her next session with them.

But of course, her own body reminded her about her usual neglect to eat yesterday.

Her mind thought back on the staff dining halls. No one usually took the time to chat or speak to her, which she preferred, thus making her usual trips a quick and easy one.

Getting her lunch and dinner and eating in her assigned bedroom alone was something she hoped to continue. The crowded dining halls always looked exhausting, even just entering one of them she could internally count how much of her energy was being sapped out of her with each second she spent getting her meal.

However, she knew she could not skip food like usual; she had a job to maintain a certain level of performance on. 

A teacher... _maybe she was not cut out for something like that._

It was an inherently social job. Although kids were never as draining to her as others her age and older, she also knew very well a normal size classroom would be hell.

Bring her thoughts back to food, she made up her mind. So with sluggish efforts, she forced herself out of bed and combated a painful attack with a painkiller. She did the minimum amount of grooming, to not instantly give off an off-putting impression, and headed towards the cafeteria.

She had to use this rare time of peace to clear her head.

Carole already saw what was on the menu via the staff announcements and thus made the usual plans.

_Go in and leave to her room._

_simple._

As she walked down to the elevator, she heard an increasing irate argument among the other staff.

The altercation grew in both volume and harshness of tone the longer it went on.

Normally she would have just tuned it out and been on her way, but she heard a familiar voice from among them that caught her attention.

“You know... You guys have a lot of interest in me. That is very understandable, many people already find me irresistible,”

“Listen, jackass”

“I can't believe they even allowed this beast around here anyway,”

Hide continued in his usual jovial tone even as his eyes glared at the group, “A beast? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Bet it’s your mom’s looks with those teeth on you-”

Then the sound of flesh making an impact with flesh. She finally cautiously approached the commotion’s direction.

Hide was on the ground, holding his hand upon the area most likely they made the attack. By the looks of his clothes, both wrinkled and scuff marks, this fight may have been going on for a while.

“Shut your damn face!” roared one of them to the downed man.

This was... not surprising, neither were the mouse and pig beast-kin staff joining in.

She never understood exactly why, but with Beast-kin in positions higher than basic servants, they tend to not do very well among the staff hierarchy.

Which is worse? Absurdly high expectations, or absurdly low ones?

The answer was neither. It is not worth pondering, anyway.

Although she had overheard the bets placed on her about when she would enviably quit.

Hide was a beast-kin, not only that but one who works in tech from the largest corporation in the city, an active threat to those who would look upon him with disgust. However, these attackers' faces mostly grew in disgust.

Hide was still holding the area of clear pain, and then an epiphany came upon her. They were blocking the way to the cafeteria.

“This little creep is getting a little too bold nowadays, Someone needs fucking show him his pl-”

She then quietly approached the offender who did the blow and tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting his brief speech.

“What?!,” He spun around to face her with lips twisted into a sneer and of course, his companion had to chime in.

“What do you want?”

It was just a tap, nothing to get that upset about. Already giving her a headache. She then took a deep breath before she said, “You’re blocking the way to a facility... Isn’t that a staff violation?”

“so?”

Carole cocked her head to a side, “Not only that, it would be awful if it turns out a lower level staff broke an important programmer's hand while committing a staff violation," she closed her eyes, "not a good look.”

He seemed as if he wanted to say something back in defence of his actions, but he scoffed at her and turned away, and muttered, “Whatever…. nosy, self-righteous bitches not worth my time.”

With that, his other champions followed suit, occasionally giving her a firm glare in her direction.

Carole sighed, “don’t these people have work to do,” she thought to herself as they left her alone with the boy who had been oddly quiet during her exchange.

She honestly did not know what to have expected, but when he looked at her, he had an odd look of... disappointment? With an odd flush.

It turned to a rather fake shy, pained smile as he held the right side of his face that was already swelling and darkening with time

“You know even if they broke something, I’ll still get blamed for it, right?”

Carole shrugged, “They didn’t think of that... so it doesn’t matter does it?”

Hide grin at her, not at all hampered by the now prominent swelling on his face.

“Although me getting Very badly hurt would not do them any favours,” He said, “Maybe you’re my discount guardian angel old lady.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as he pretended what he said was not at all offensive.

He seemed to stare at her for a bit before releasing a mischievous smile, “If I were you, I wouldn’t eat anything from the cafeteria for a while. Unless you enjoy spit.”

“Huh?”

He got off the ground dusting off his pants, “I’m just saying they were probably going to do that. You're not a human and you pissed off one of the cook's friends. Piggy pork boy.”

He then tilts his head to a side, “I’m saying this out of the goodness of my pure heart, so show a little more gratitude, old lady.”

Great, she already regretted her decision to even bother with this kid. He then held up a cylindrical silver flask from his bag previously sprawled out on the floor.

“Hope you can enjoy vegan crap, this handmade radish salad is way too much for one guy”

Carole almost tripped in surprise at his offer, as she said, “... Did you make it?”

“Pfft, can’t cook for shit. Stole it from some idiot”

Figures…

Hide turns around, “I’m not up for places full of these kinds of idiots. So eating somewhere else. Oh, and don’t worry. By tomorrow they’ll probably forget you're a little hero moment. As I said they're all idiots.”

Why did she even bother?

Thus she found herself outside in a little corner of the garden eating a delicious salad with Hildmire. As the sky had the usual reddish, oppressive hue from the smog and the usual awful chill causing her to tighten her jacket for warmth. If it was not for the meal, she would have outright asked why she ever thought it was a good idea to eat outside whilst they freeze to death.

How he can even tolerate it in those tiny shorts?

In his other flask was apple juice, which he more or less kept to himself and never offered her a drink. Although she would not have even asked nor even accepted his drink either way.

Carole at this point concluded the boy enjoyed the sound of his voice. Even if she tried to ignore him, he would just talked and talked and talked again. 

Occasionally sprinkled with the obvious joke of, “Did you fall from heaven cus it looked like you tumbled all the way”, she wasn’t sure if it was a dig at her appearance or her disabilities. However, before she just got up and left outright, he cleared up that question by adding, “Must have been a pretty nasty face plant”, putting it firmly into childish insults territory.

“How old are you anyway,” She asked, genuinely curious and hoping he would at least say 14, as improbable as it was.

He gave his signature grin, which would have been oddly charming if you ignore everything associated with it, which she did not, “I turned 19 a month ago, I’m up for anything. I’m a fully consenting adult”

“I asked your age, not your porn star audition tapes, ”

“Well, you don’t go around asking randos their ages, it’s rude,” He took a bite out of his salad, “what if I decide to ask How Old Are You? Asking middle-aged ladies their age is impolite.”

“I’m not middle-aged..”

He scoffs, “well you sure act like one,” he then looked at her now devoured salad and gave a smile as he sipped his apple juice.

“I’m surprised, you like vegan crap?” he asked

“I’m a vegetarian…,” she averted her eyes a bit, “Ex-religious reasons”

Hide eyed her a bit and said, “ex-follower of one those servants, Ver right?,” he took another sip from his drink, ”I don’t get it if you left religion, why keep some of that crap with you? Pretty pointless, if you ask me.”

She did not ask

Carole shrugs her shoulders, “It’s not any of your business."

Hide gave a faux appearance of shock, “an atheist! Oh, Carly, why art thou such a disgusting heathenous harlot. I’ll have you know I used to study to become a holy man as a kid. Thus you are being very offensive.”

Kid? Does he mean last year at 13?

“Him…. a holy man,” was Carole’s thought. It did not seem to fit with him now.

He cleared his throat and told the tale as if it was something that he had heard and said a million times before, “The god Orbis had two servants, each representing a piece of humanity, Ver the servant of life and Fer the servant of wisdom. Each one assisted with the creation of the original angels and humans intellect, while the god Orbis managed and led them all.” he took another sip, “But this isn’t a religious education class and you of all people should know what happens to ex-followers of Li, angel lady”

“Then why are you even bothering then,” she kept that thought to herself, hoping to at least gain some silence as she ate her meal. But of course, the gnat continued his chat.

“Soo, what made you want to teach some stuck up rich brats,”

“I like kids…. and I enjoy teaching,” she thought for a bit, “what made you want to be an IT person?”

There was an odd glint in his eyes, that faded as soon as he said, “I like computers.. They’re not boring, but are easy to understand,” he had a strangely solemn smile, “I like them, nothing more to it than that”

There was something odd in his statement, Carole couldn’t quite put her finger on it but what came to her mind was, _“does he even work in IT here?”_

As soon as that question entered her mind, she heard a harsh voice yelling out, “Why the hell are you all blocking the path here?”

She looked up and saw a boy very similar in appearance to Loukas, although a few inches shorter, and with a permanent looking scowl etched upon his face.

He looked like a prideful sort of man with fingers and ears laden with jewellery and fingers with rings as he sat upon the back of a tall white horse looking down at them with obvious disgust. Standing beside him was a perky-looking horse beast-kin man, with choppy brown hair, accompanied by a tiny horse's ears and a well maintained luscious horse's tail.

He smiled through his buck teeth up at the sullen man, “Ay, Sir I think these folks are aveing a meal in damn cold”

The boy snorts annoyance, “Clearly we’re seeing the height of intelligence here,”

“One of the Asbjorn children? Am I correct?” Carole asked.

“Yes, and from what my younger brothers have told me, you seemed to have disability regarding remembering names,” his tone was dripping in irritation.

“If you must know Cherly Asbjorn, the second child of my family,” announced the man, “now get out of my way of the way before I get someone to do it for me”

It may be just her imagination but she swore she saw the muscle-bound horseman rolled his eyes at Cherly’s statement before he said to them, “Ay, it’s probably for the best, ya can all catch a nasty cold out here or something.”

Not wanting to deal with this, Carole was already picking herself off the grass to leave, only for Hide to not leave well enough alone.

“I never knew. Being second place was something to be so proud of, such pride,” he said in a mocking tone.

Cherly glared down and at the goat eared boy and said, “And take that goat with you, I can’t even stand looking at him.”

The horseman looked very uncomfortable during the exchange, although which statement made him most uncomfortable, maybe up for debate.

Hide seemed to clutch his hand into a tight fist at the remark and before he could provide a rebuttal, Cherly turned to the horseman and said, “Oris, let’s go now, Lighting is already getting antsy from all this time wasted.” With that he got the horse to gallop away from them as Mr. Oris released a bothered sigh, got into his cart and drove after the young man.

At that point, she wanted nothing to do with that garden. She gave Hide a swift goodbye, and thanks for the meal and left before she could hear any more of what he had to say.

She was, of course, a bit on edge later that evening, glad to see no one in the staff entertainment wing during her brief walk, would have only made her nerves worse.

The room normally used by workers when they played pool, darts, watched tv, or at least so she has heard. She was never too big on socializing in groups; it drained her quicker than anything, not that she had many people to socialize with... anymore.

However, she had a different reason for coming here; she checked the corner to make sure what she stored was still there. She then lifted the corner of the rug and in a still unpatched crevice, much to her relief, it was still there.

Several bottles of Dark rum that cost her a pretty penny. She took out a shot glass from one counter of the game room and poured herself a shot.

“Only to calm my nerves,” she thought.

Only a few and that would be it. Moving here had been, as much as her face could not show, a nerve-wracking experience.

That one shot turned into two, then three. Eventually half the rather hefty bottle.

The room had gained a slight spin and sway to it. 

It was slight but there also seemed to be another strange rumble as most likely the Ventis was spilling into the frigid sky again.

Carole grunted in annoyance at the noise as she prepared for the... tenth? maybe it was still her second shot. She turned and in the corner of her eye she saw…. something looking at her from that corner of the room.

As she noticed it scampered away before she could properly observe its appearance, all she caught was very pale skin, a skinny hunched over almost animalist frame, and those empty red eyes.

Or at least think she might have seen that.

Did she see?

“I... must be really…. out,” slurred out of lips as she downed back the now unknown number shot.


	6. Religion of Orbis and what is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh more world building notes. Back to regular chapters soon

_Excerpt taken from the book of Orbis and life. A book that has been translated into 100 different languages and is the usual tool for young teenage holy men to read and study in-depth compared to the usual textbooks used by the regular public. Page 450-451_

In desolate wasteland known now to us earth. Humanity was on brink of extinction.

Crops would not grow, water was barely being found, food was growing scares. All due to humanity's greed and negligence. Until Orbis came to us and with his few anointed disciples brought humanity back to from the brink to many functioning societies.

With wisdom and the love of life, they enacted and performed miracles. Helping the crops grow and teaching humanity on how to produce their water, clothes, finding inner peace.

Ver was the servant of life, performing miracles and for the first time in years rain poured from the skies onto the earth

Fer was the servant of wisdom a teacher who and the giver of principles, morality tales and overall made humans. humans.

Both of this two followed the being himself Orbis who became the king and lead humanity as a whole.

Once his work was done and a utopia was achieved; humanity grew in greed for the miracles of Ver and though satisficed grew in impatience for the teachings of Fer and grew in envy of Orbis power. He had enough and with that, disappeared leaving humanity to their own devices and his two servants before they also left each provided humanity a gift. Fer the ability for humans to learn and grow as himself and Ver the angels themselves whose tasks were to help every community.

And with their final gifts they two vanish. Until the day they will return

Although we all worship under our God Orbis, the servants have their favoritisms and thus the two branches for their specific worship exist.

 **Averlive** or Li for Ver whose main teachings are the sanctity of life and many follow a vegetarian diet to uphold this. Angels and areas around the birth and workplace of them make up a large body of Ver's followers.

 **Dodssy** or Do for Fer which includes the need for a well-studied university holy man to impart many of Fer's teachings, such as morality and living a pious humble life. Has a larger body of followers overall and popular in the education circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I should make one on beast men? You guys can comment if you want


	7. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain and consequences

Carole had no desire to open her eyes.

She felt like if she did, the piercing daggers that were hitting her eyelids would strike into her actual oculus.

However, the growing familiar pain, not from her back or her leg, made her unconscious state more and more difficult to maintain. As she grew aware of her current situation, her mouth felt like someone stuffed it with cotton and her stomach turned and churned.

She could not remain asleep, so with extreme reluctance, her eyelids slowly lifted themselves with the thankfully dimmed light that poked at her retinas. Carole wanted to vomit and get rid of the stabbing that was present in her skull, which was at this point at full force.

She had made a grave mistake.

As her eyes grew used to her environment, she noticed the reason for the dimmed lights. 

Someone must have drawn the curtains over her window, how nice of them…

_...wait..._

Carole’s eyes scanned the room, realizing she was in her bedroom. Wasn’t she in the entertainment lobby? How and when did she get here?

Usually, it took someone else to get her back to her place. Not that she had anyone to do so as of late.

Her eyes then landed on her answer.

The grinning face of that goat boy stood at the foot of her bed.

“Oh, finally I thought you were in a coma or something,”

“...”

“If you’re planning to vomit, do it far away from me lady.”

Carole wanted to say many things, but with her mouth feeling dry and every movement she made only resulted in an increase of the throbbing ache of her head. All she could do was groan and raise her hand to her forehead and rub the temple as she closed her eyes.

Maybe this was all some awful dream. And she’s lying on the floor in her vomit again.

When she opened them back up, she saw the boy holding a glass of water and some aspirin in his other hand to her face with an annoyed expression.

“You’re just boring like this,” he said

Ignoring his comment, she took the two of these remedies and after a while, she finally could say, “why .... and how you brought me here?”

He dusted off the hands dismissively and said, “Well I could have left you out there passed out and for someone to find and get you fired,” Hide gave her a cheeky grin, “or is that what you want Chaaaaarly.”

Carole took a sip of the water and winced at drawing out that given name. It was painful on her now sensitive ears. She then looked him in the eye as his smug face stared down at her and that normally playful grin grew malicious.

“I wonder what would happen if I spilt about the tutor’s little romp,” Hide mused.

Carole, even in her sick state, lifted herself upright and glared intensely at the man.

“I wonder what will happen,” his tone was aggravating.

“Blackmail…,” she got that word out of her mouth.

“Hehehehehe, cute word, cus maybe it is,”

She will not play this kid’s game, she was not in the mood and even if she loses her job, at least she leaves this place with some dignity. She could wallow in another lost job later.

Hide glanced at her, and his malicious smile went back to its playful state.

“Or, not,” he said, “It’s a joke”

What?

Hide then stuck out his tongue, enjoying her now confused face, “Did you actually think I would be that petty, nice guess. But soooo wrooooong”

He let out a very childish giggle as if this was the funniest joke he had ever heard all the while she could only stare at him, feeling more tired than before.

“Don’t you have anything better to do? Or you enjoy roaming the halls for no reason?”

Hide’s smile never left. Even with Carole's question, however, it twitched downwards as he reached up his hand to rub his neck.

“Maybe Carly, I got bored,” He chimed, however, there was this odd aversion to her question.

The throbbing in her head grew worse, “get out,” she muttered, and to her surprise and relief the goat-boy gave a shrug and skipped out, shutting the door to her room.

Nausea at this point was unbearable, so Carole immediately crawled out of her bed to the bathroom, hoping this awakening wouldn’t be an indicator for the rest of her day.

It was another off day for her and she thus allowed herself to just spend the day in her room nursing her hangover and vowing to never do that again. A vow she knew deep down would break again in the next few days.

Although the initial intense haze of nausea dissipated and the stabbing in her head got calmed by the pain-killer, she still felt as bad emotionally as she did that morning from the usual self-guilt. Why couldn’t she puke out that instead of food?

Before she could spend that afternoon wallowing, she yelped and covered her ears as there was a knock on her door.

Carole wanted to be alone in her self pity, but groaning she forced herself up grabbing her cane and limped her way to her door and opened it up.

The door revealed the smiling sharp-tooth Loukas carrying a plastic bag of goods in his right hand.

“Good after-afternoon Ms.-I mean Carole,” He greeted before he got a good look on her disgruntled face which led to his cheer turning into concern.

“I’m-sorry, are you okay, I?” he stammered

“What do you want?” Carole had little patience at this point for much and wanted Loukas to get to whatever he came for to be over with.

Loukas must have noticed her impatience and swiftly gave a genuine, “I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday.”

Hmm?

Carole rubbed her temple, trying to understand what he was talking about, “Huh,.... yesterday?”

“Yeah, you met my brother, right? The guy on the horse?” He answered nervously.

The memory came back to her. The other rude guy on the horse was something she tried to forget about. She was so successful at it, too.

“Yes”

“Y-yeah, I know that excuses nothing but I just wanted to apologize for that treatment on his behalf,” he said before reaching into his bag pulling out a small box lunch, “So I thought a little meal would do you some good.”

Before she could verbally reject the offer, the aroma that rose out of the box was savoury beans and rice entered her nose. The scent reminded her stomach about its now empty state, however, something didn’t quite sit right with her.

“Thanks... but no need for that again alright,” she said, although still taking the food box.

He gave his light laugh, “Your welcome, but don't worry, I enjoy cooking anyway”

“How did you know what happened yesterday?”

Loukas seemed slightly caught off-guard with her question, so he chewed the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms.

“Hi-Hildmire, the Presont guy just told me about what happened, I just kinda connected the dots when he mentioned eating with, no offence…. a sour-faced kill joy,” He seemed to wince at the insult, but it would be more concerning if there wasn’t a childish insult at this point.

“So you know that guy?” it was rather strange, she never would have thought an Asbjorn would take an interest in a low-level IT intern. His interest in her made some sense. She worked directly with his siblings but with Hildmire it was simply strange.

Loukas sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Yeah, I guess... kinda a handful that guy,” he chuckled.

“I can see that,”

Carole looked at her boxed lunch as Loukas gave her a wave, “well, um, that’s what I came here for. Just wanted to make sure you’re alright”

Carole could not help but say, “Shouldn’t have bothered, it wasn’t a big deal anyway... He wasn't _that_ bad”

Loukas, strangely, did not seem to pay attention to her and gave a non-attentive nod and an “alright then” before he left down the halls.

Maybe it was just her, but Loukas seemed, though a smiling, beaming guy, oddly withdrawn in certain things…. Maybe she’s interpreting things wrong again, would not be the first time...


	8. Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what the password

**Warning: Mild bloody imagery via text and through illustration will be seen below. As well as mentions hinting at dubious consent.**

Her eyes saw light, her ears heard a whisper accompanied by a loving caress. So sweet, so kind, so loving… familiar...

However... she... was... _suffocating..._

Something was pressing upon her neck, filling up her lungs like water. She should thrash, scream, fight to break out of this embrace. 

She should have been terrified, but her body was limp, feeling as if it was all meant to be, as the unsuitable feeling of security washed over her.

A lovely pleasurable feeling as she felt her oxygen being cut off, and lightheadedness set in, wishing it could last forever

Whisper spoke into her ears, in a voice that seemed so familiar but still from a person she had never met spoke.

“Ventis…. child…. you have... a lot to do... world so full….”

_She was drowning_

Carole jerked her head upwards from her desk, gasping and clutching her chest, sweat dripping from her brow.

Why did she feel on the verge of a panic attack?

Wait... what was her dream about? She could not... remember...

After spending a quarter of an hour to calm down, Carole looked up at the clock in her room. It was 7 pm... Did she fall asleep? She looked down at her desk and saw the computer results she has been grading and revising. Carole released a sigh and rubbed her temple. Her sleep difficulties must catch up to her at this point. With that unexpected nap, she might need a lot of extra help in falling asleep properly tonight.

While Carole resisted the allure of the obvious answer of alcohol, she looked down at her cell phone. A thing she had for 10 years now, slow, devoid of the newest features. 

What would she need those for, anyway? She has a phone to make calls. What else should she use it for?

A lot of her contacts had been long since deleted by her. She had cut out most of those wild associates from her life at this point. Or more, they got sick of her. She could not have her old guardians’ number, even if she could find them again. Even when she was regarded eventually as useless, she was still disallowed from contacting them. It was dumb rule for angels, and awful to someone like her who could still remember her moms so clearly.

With the exception of one name and number she could not bring herself to delete was on her phone. The phone was bare.

No calls.

Carole let out a sigh. She needed something to drink. She waited until it was 10 pm before she got out of her bedroom for a little nightly stroll.

She did not have a curfew in place. Most likely all that would be in the halls that night were cleaners and a few nightly staff. She thankfully did not have any big encounters from anyone nor anything minutes into her walk. The only sound she even heard was her footsteps, the taps of her cane, and her breathing.

Unsettling overall atmosphere yet she did feel enjoyment from this silence. Usually, the world is a noise-filled place, never this tranquil and at peace.

However, that calm, interrupted by a thump and crash, swiftly dissipated, much to her annoyance.

Carole froze as the sounds seemed to come from somewhere close to her. It was coming from the door nearby.

While attempting to slow down her breathing, she reached into her pockets and pulled out the blade she carried on her. A minor item for protection, that someone as vulnerable as her needed.

Holding in her breath, she cautiously creaked open the door and her eyes scanned the scene through the crack.

To her relief and surprise, it was Erna standing in what appears to be a library with a shattered vase he was trying to put back together in his pyjamas.

Carole debated whether to interfere or just leave him be, but Erna began walking towards the door she was peeking through, most likely to throw out the shattered vase. Carole decided to get this over with, so took the initiative and flung the door open, startling the teen.

“What in the hell!” He yelps, falling on to his backside

“Good night Erna,” Carole announced flatly

Erna crossed his arms hurriedly across his chest with a look of great annoyance on his face.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone I was here Mrs., I was just trying to get something to read before bed, whoever messed with that vase was not me,” he growled

Carole raised her hand, showing she had no desire to do or say anything.

“Don’t worry, I have no desire for any of that,” she paused for a bit, noticing the boy seemed more distraught than annoyed.

Although it was not the same thing, she could somewhat relate to his annoyance.

“It’s all right,” she looked up at the slightly taller teen, “I care very little about things like this."

Erna looked at her in confusion, not quite getting what she meant before understanding but still trying to put on a pompous show.

“Whatever, I have better things to do anyway,” he said

He picked up his book and threw away the vase pieces into a bin nearby and stomped away back to wherever his room was.

Teens are so volatile.

She shook her head and decided to just sit and read meanwhile. The atmosphere is alright; it was bright lit enough, so overall an excellent place to read the night away.

Thus she browsed through the heavily laden shelves until she came across a novel of her interest, picked mostly from the corny brightly coloured cover of a muscle-bound hero.

She didn’t know how long it was. Maybe it was by the 6th book of the Xander’s Crystal curse sage when she heard... _scratching and scraping_.

The sound gradually grew louder and louder, whilst her heart pumped more furiously in her chest. She can either go offensive or defensive, but with no knowledge of what was coming, she looked around the library for somewhere, anywhere to hide.

The shelves are too narrow.

Behind the tables, too obvious.

Where can she hide?

The scraping and scratching grew louder and louder, and it was coming near both doors.

Finally, she found somewhere squeezing herself under the couch. Despite the pain from her braced back and legs sending sparks blinding her, causing her to squeak out with pain, she got herself under the draped couches, holding her cane to her side.

She finally gasped out with pain, feeling her eyes welling up with tears at the hasty movement. But before she could focus on the awful feeling, she heard the door open.

There, she saw, entering her field of vision, pale, bare, gnarled feet.

Those feet were not from a human and for contrast, another set of feet entered the scene, this time they were a pair of rather expensive-looking leather shoes with silver buckles followed by another set of red heels covered in sequins.

Carole kept her breath still as her ears picked up the conversation between the two, hopefully, human individuals.

“Why is this thing wandering out like this, anyway?”

“I’m not exactly sure. Maybe this smoke still has some human left in them?”

“Highly doubt it, but honestly they should be too terrified of light to even think of-”

Carole listened carefully. One voice was gruff and harsh, while the other was softer but more annoyed.

Smokes….

Is that what they called that pale creature?

“We still need more regardless, deal with that malfunction another day, so far it's just wandering around”

The leather shoe feet moved away from her field of vision towards a nearby bookshelf. She thus got a better view of the man, a dangerously thin blue-suited human.

“Hey have you tried that goat yet?”

“No, kinda repulsive little thing is he,” the tone mocking, “I’m not too into bestiality”

“Bah, you are missing out, excellent hands and he can keep his mouth shut with that little device”

One voice burst out in cackling laughter.

“Well, if the praise is coming from you, maybe it would be worth a little check”

Carole had a small growing feeling of disgust in her stomach. She was at this point putting some disturbing things together but kept quiet.

She then heard keypad sounds as she observes the man’s movements.

_Right up_

_Left down_

_Left down_

_Right up_

_Left up_

With those motions done with, one of the library shelves groaning open reveals a passage causing the red-heeled figure to move further from its spot revealing another thin, sickly-looking human figure in an expensive-looking purple dress decorated by costly fur.

“Enough of that nonsense, we’re supposed to find at least one proper case of ventis sickness among those things by now, and so far nothing."

"About that child..."

"Gone... a true failure and gone. What a waste. They probably could have used him as a base fo-"

Those voices grew more distant as the two and the creature entered the newly opened entrance.

Carole had no idea how long she stayed in her hiding place. It could have been two minutes to 2 hours as all she could do way lay there and slowly digest what she have just heard and seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! intrigue at last. First warming now lets get there


	9. Q and A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My kids have a friendship bonding time

“Hey... Ms…. Ms Losnedahl?”

That voice caused her to lift her head from her desk with a jolt, as she turned her head towards the source.

The cause of her startlement flinched at her action, or at least as much as he was capable of.

It was the blond hair, Holger looking at her with confusion, holding a book, and a bundle of scattered papers in his hands. It made her realize she was in the middle of class.

The class sessions have been going on much more smoothly than the previous ones, with actual work and progress being done.

It did not end in another all-out brawl, nor did it end within another disciplinary debate accompanied by a lecture. And with the results of her previous tests, she knew what to expect and what she should work on for each of her students.

Enok stewed in his chair, quietly refusing to do any work assigned to him. This was, of course, unhelpful. She knew his pride would eventually force him to prove her wrong, especially with his older brothers catching up.

She just needed patience. She had gotten used to his sharp, harsh glare that followed her throughout the sessions by now.

Erna, despite their very awkward encounter that night, was her star pupil. Lapping up every word that came from her mouth and reading as much as he could. Even asking to know more about certain aspects of the topics she had recently gotten into. She knew eventually he would have to move to a more advanced tutor to do college-level work.

Not her expertise, but the boy, despite his attempt at a sour demeanour, seemed to relax around her by now.

Holger was not a difficult student by any traditional definitions, more unmotivated. Getting Holger to write something of substance was the biggest challenge she had, so it was strange to see him in the middle of a worksheet session come up to her.

In his rather dead voice, he said, “I can’t do this…”

She raised her eyes to the boy and let out a sigh and went on to explain the concept again to him for the remaining class period.

Carole once her session was done, raised herself from her seat carefully as she dismissed her class and went on with her day.

She felt... somewhat ill, and not in the way she was used to.

It was more akin to a bunch of fruit sitting somewhere in her soul. Those fruit were rotting. 

An old nauseating feeling of wrongness and she could not quite put her finger on what was the cause, nor why this bothered her so much.

Ever since that night, the feeling was as persistent as the pain in her back and leg. It of course, unlike those things, went away as swiftly as it came, only to return within the next few hours. It was not truly nausea, nor was it quite painful, it just felt…. _wrong._

Carole was about to get to her room and rest until that feeling went away, however on the way she once again came across her, unfortunately, frequent companion, Hildmire.

For the past weeks, most often because of her no longer having the energy to protest, he had been around her to either talk or play games. Mostly play games, as he seems to invite himself when she looked like she was doing nothing.

The goat-boy, did not seem to notice her presence as he was in the middle of another confrontation with some other staff once again. This time, his bare arms had bruises and his knees scraped. An obvious black eye closed his right eye shut.

“Shut the hell up already!” Yelled one of them.

“Aww, I never thought mentioning facts can hurt your fee-fees that much. Maybe next time stay off the grease only diet. I can see the acne scars,” he said in all its cheeriness.

“So that’s how he talks to them,” Carole at this point understood those people's distaste for Hide right away.

She heard another smack, knocking Hide to the ground, as one pig beast-kin woman put her foot on to his chest as he grins up at them, despite the clear pain.

“Press down, as hard as you can, cute girl! Or you suddenly became too stupid to use those sexy long legs of yours porker.”

The lady grit her teeth and seemed to be about to stomp down hard upon his chest, potentially breaking some ribs only for her to get held back by the others.

“Come on, this beast isn’t worth it. Creepy-ass bastard,”

Despite her obvious reluctance, she moved her foot away, glared harshly at him, spat at the ground near him before turning around and leaving.

Hide’s previously playful demeanour slowly disappeared as he watched the two with a blank stare as they left.

Carole, feeling like it was the right time, walked up to him as his ears flicked upwards and his expression became one of surprise.

This is the second time she caught him getting beaten up, and maybe it was just her, but she saw a flush on his face as he looked at her with confusion.

She was starting to suspect...

This guy is allergic to being polite or reasonable or decent.

“My, my, don’t I seemed to have a little voyeuristic stalker,” He said as a lazy grin formed.

“... Do you want to make that situation much worse for yourself?” She at this point had to wonder

“Do I have to kiss ass 24/7?” he flatly replied.

Carole decided not to give a response to that statement. She held out her hand towards him, much to the latter's bewilderment and hesitation. He gawked at her outstretched hand before slowly reaching out and accepting it with his own as Carole pulled him up from the ground.

It was strangely very rough, even beneath her gloves and deaden burnt hand flesh she could feel that rough callus texture. Odd for a guy who did not seem to have much in the way of physique.

He dusted himself off and pulled out of his side bag, another sealed container he always has on him. He gave off another impish smile as he said. “This meal has blueberries in it,” somewhat reminding her of another reason she tolerates him around her so much.

The meal they shared was a well-done fruit salad of some rather expensive looking fruits, all cut into the shapes of stars with the blueberries being the round planets with such precise skill it was making her stare at like an art piece.

Along with it was Hide’s meal of a vegan spinach lasagna, while she was content with her soy meat ramen noodle cup.

She wondered who was exactly making Hildmire’s food. He could not be constantly stealing for every meal, not that she would put it past him attempting that.

As usual, their usual banter played out with Hide making his usual announcement, “Let’s play a game, Q and A, ask any question and we both have to answer 100% honestly. Any backing down and I win.”

Carole internally sighed. This kinda thing has been going on ever since he kept hanging out with her. Normally, it would be games like, ‘find me this’ or ‘truth or dare’. All games she normally ‘loses’ because of not wanting to continue for much longer.

The guy had too much energy.

“Fine... have you ever committed a crime?” might as well.

Hide puffed out his chest with an odd sense of pride, “well hell yeah, who hasn’t?”

Of course, he would.

He sipped on his juice before asking, “Angels usually have some special skills, right? Miracles. So what’s your gimmick? Unless it’s just being sour.”

“None...don’t have any and never had one..” She did not want to dwell on this topic for too long. Not because it particularly upset her, which it did. It usually leads to a doorway of other issues.

Hide then took a big bite out of his fake cheesy meal and hummed joyfully at her answer, “Lame your turn.”

She thought for a bit before asking, “How old are you, anyway?”

She assumed 17 at most. A very, very immature 17-year-old.

And without missing a beat he answered, “27.”

Carole nearly choked on her ramen noodle at the curt answer. That was... unbelievable... from his appearance to his actions to his behaviour, Carole could not believe this guy was older than her.

He might as well have said he was 50 and she would have believed it just as much.

No... that’s…

Hide, noticing her shock, bursts out in laughter.

“What’s with that reaction? Has my sexy, youthful appearance made you do a double-take?”

“I would have thought you were more likely a tall 14-year-old…”

Hide scoffed, “When you all are old and grey you would look at me and be going, damn look at that young sexy bastard. Wish I was him and not old and dying”

Carole, despite herself, let out a dry chuckle at the response and said, “we’ll see... we'll see, sure.”

“My turn, hmm, single and ready to mingle or taken and baking,” he gave her a teasing smile

“Single,” she answered tersely. She would not say the last part, it was too stupid.

As he bites into a star from the fruit salad, “mmm, why no back story? Or a tale of a turbulent love affair?”

“You didn’t ask that....” She then thought of a question that lingered at the back of her mind, mostly regarding the things she had heard about him that night. However, she knew she should not make it too obvious what she had been doing. She sipped up the last bits of her ramen cup and asked, “What was your first duty when you got hired?”

Hide’s demeanour changed, going from his relaxed posture to a rather rigid, stiff one.

“Well, it was nothing at first just staying around looking at things, but then it was helping a personal issue with one of the family members, you know stuff,”

Despite his usual casual tone, Carole knew he was not telling the entire truth. Just vague pieces of it that could not be disproven only expanded upon.

Breaking from her thoughts he asked that question,

“So you must drink a lot, am I right?”

His expression was still playful, seemingly oblivious to the question he asked. 

A question dripping with old venom.

“Why do you care?” she said with little thought.

His tone still jovial had shifted, "I’m just wondering Carly, can’t help be a little curious you know.”

“I’m done..”

Hide shrugged his shoulders with a satisfied smile on his face, “I win..”

The tone of this time despite the cocky attitude seemed to be more of relief. As if even he wanted this ‘game’ to end early.

“Who cares,” was all Carole had to say as they continued to eat their meal

“Another game,” the horned man said, getting to his feet, the game this time was more trying to guess what was on the other person's mind, with Carole only barely paying attention as she was getting the feeling that he was somehow cheating.

However, when they finished their meal together, she saw something peeking around from under Hide’s shirt, just around the neck area.

Shiny metal.

She had seen it before, many times. She used to pay it no mind thinking it was nothing more than a tight choker necklace.

But after that night she paid extra attention to him and that piece of ‘jewellery’ no longer looked so comfortable.

Was that... a collar?


	10. Meat Ventis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carole gets to look around even further in her new work place

**Warning the following episode has graphic description of gorey imagery**

Near a shallow pool of water, was Carole staring back at a reflection.

The reflection was the same as her in almost every way, as it should be. Same face, same messy black hair, same scaring under her eye and near her mouth. Same ringed purple eyes. Just as it should be.

All except one thing.

Her lips and eyes rarely could do more than a tiny smile, and even then this took great effort for that smile to show. However, instead of her usual stoic expression, as she expected. What was upon these imposters lips was a smile.

A wide, hateful, malicious smile.

This was not her.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in front of that door again.

Wait...

How did she even get there?

Wasn’t she just in her room, grading her students?

Snapping out of some sort of daze, her she was in front of that very door again.

The door this time it was wide opened

Did she… sleep-walked here?

She never had a history of it, and instinctively clutching her left hand, she found still had her cane.

How did that door even open?

Carole’s mind at this point screamed at her to leave this alone, to turn around and go back to bed. To ignore the door, pretend she saw nothing.

She wanted to, she would have, but that strange night still stuck in her mind, Hide’s odd necklace. They all added up together in a way that unsettled her.

Carole’s curiosity mixed with the now prominent feeling of rot within herself made her almost unable to tear her eyes away from the now opened door.

Even as the logical and almost instinctual part of her mind shouted at her, telling her to turn around and never look beyond that door, her cane tapped forward and followed her feet. Pushing herself forward into the strange red-tinted glow beyond that door.

An act she, along with her closest, concluded was the point she could not have returned from.

There was something inside that drew the little angel towards it. Something she had to understand...

Something was not right.

As her own eyes adjusted to the sudden onslaught of light, she found herself at what looked like stairs that led endlessly downwards.

She carefully and quietly as she could move down these steps, making as little noise as possible as she walked.

As she journeyed down these stairs, her thoughts were at the back of her mind, begging her to turn away now and close the door.

At some point, as she moved down those stairs, those thoughts did not seem like her own, despite how loud they were getting.

When she was about to relent those logical thoughts and turn back, she neared the bottom of the stairs and what she saw was……... ventis.

That smog leaked out of the pipes. These pipes covered every inch of the walls of the large room, pipes upon pipes, some of which leaked that awful smog, giving the room a hazy stuffy atmosphere in its red glow.

As she covered her mouth against this sudden onslaught of smog and the now familiar feeling of rot thud in her chest.

She then heard grumbling and the sounds of feet upon the stairs above her.

Carole immediately fast-walked out of the room and kept moving. Despite the sudden movement putting a strain on her body, she ignored all sensation and just kept moving and moving without a second thought to look back.

“This was an awful, stupid, stupid, stupid idea,” Was the thought that echoed as she moved.

Ducking into a side door, she quickly closed it shut and huddled into a nearby corner.

Now able to realize the pain she was in, she grits her teeth and held her face into her hands as she took shallow breaths. Anything to make the pain stop almost praying that no one comes into the room. Although her eyes had not adjusted to the darkness of the room her nose had caught up, making her also realize the room had an odd smell… it was…

Was that meat?

.....

What has she done?

She could get caught at any moment.

Many thoughts ran through her mind until she heard something approach her, which made her blood run cold. She felt their presence right next to her, just inches away.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she did not dare raise her head to see who it was. Carole waited for pain, for death, from something near her.

However, nothing came.

Staying as she was for several minutes, she slowly lifted her head, all for at least a single glimpse of her attacker.

What she saw gazed back at her was a pair of empty bulbous red eyes.

This startled her further into the corner, but as she now had a better look at the creature. Its pale features, its gnarled inhuman feet, putting all this together made her conclude that must have been the creature she saw that other night.

Shaggy, clumpy hair and such thin features made it being in a suit almost comical. However, as she looked around now with her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized... the cause of that meaty smell.

Red meat, red flesh and bone were scattered throughout the room. On the floor piled high with some even touching the ceiling itself. All of which were together in grotesque clumps. Some were even dripping blood, others yellow pus that pooled onto the floor. Her eyes looked downwards at herself, seeing her bare feet being stained by these disgusting puddles.

Thank god she was sitting in one of the few clean areas, this would be a difficult mess to wash out of her pyjamas.

Was that inappropriate for the situation?

Ah, yes, of course, she should be more disgusted and fearful, right?

It was just meat.

Human meat probably, but not something to fear in and of itself. What can a corpse do to her, anyway? Except maybe, give her an illness if the body had some blood-based infection.

It was only gross, especially that smell.

She had to admit there was some beauty to it….

“Ew,” was all she had to say as she looked around and made another observation.

Many of these short creatures were in the room and unlike the one staring her down, not focused on her but the many furnaces near the end room.

They continuously shovelled some of this meat into one of the many furnaces within the room.

The creature that was focusing on her did not look threatening or particularly malicious, curious probably.

Carole gradually got herself off from the ground, still with her eyes on the creature staring her down, its eyes following her every movement.

She was having her fill for the night already and knew she had to get out of this place. Despite the gnawing curiosity that was eating her up, her survival instincts wanted her out. Thus she slowly made her way to the door of the room.

She looked both ways of the long hall before she, as quietly as she could, walked down said hall, keeping ears on alert to make sure no one was around.

Eventually, however, she heard the sounds of footsteps and then once again dashed into another side door and with little thought hid under the table. Though the pain made this agonizing, she was running on adrenaline so little else matters. At least it wasn’t a tight squeeze this time.

After a while, she saw expensive-looking pumps walk into her view as Carole held her breath and at this point hoped to stop her breathing entirely. She then heard a youthful voice out of her field of vision.

“I still don’t know why these smokes are wondering around right now”

“Minor issue there. Just shine some bright light and they scurry like roaches. We have to focus on more important matters”

“Well, we can increase the range of the ventis earlier than the expected, but that would lead us with an excess in power and-”

“Ilden’s can handle a little blackout, and it only increases by a small range. What I mean is, a large area increase and rapidly”

“B-but Madam tha-”

“Shush, I’ve already made my decision, and that’s final”

With that, the heels tapped away from the room, leaving Carole unnoticed and undetected once more.

To get the time to pass, she internally counted to 50 and then counted backwards from 50 three times. Then she waited.

Finally, she slowly crawled out and made her way back into the halls. She knew the exit was just around the corner. She kept moving until she came across that creature again. Maybe this was the smoke they were referring to. Maybe it was the same one staring at her earlier?

It stood there staring at her.

Her lips twisted into a scowl. If that thing was here, then even more of those nut jobs are around. She was tired and aching, her heart was beating like a drum, her muscles though still on adrenaline ached to the point she swore she was seeing stars and only her cane was preventing her from collapsing outright on the floor as it held her weight.

She did the only thing she could and hobbled to the cabinets and let her body collapse in the dark enclosed space.

Why was her body now struggling with the stress she placed upon it?

Like clockwork, she heard footsteps approach the room. A pair this time.

“Ugh, these things,” said a rather stiff, pompous voice, “OUT!’

She heard the footsteps draw near, “Why didn’t you do anything, boy? Standing there like some deer caught in headlights”

“Well, I’m still not used to seeing them, you know, little old me is more used to the mundane,” that voice was familiar.

“Well, time to get used to other things then,” the voice paused as the sound of someone sitting in a chair reverberated back to Carole’s closet.

“For a goat, you handle that that runaway, most excellently Hildmire”

“Aw, that’s so sweet, I’m happy to help,” He replied

This confused Carole. What was he even doing here? Does he not work in IT or something? Why is he chatting with mostly so casually to maybe one of the upper... ladies?… men? It was hard to tell with a voice like that.

Although she stopped herself on that thought, the tone this person spoke to Hide was more... condescending at best.

“Hmm? Where do you think you’re going?”

His laugh rang out, “Despite all your words, you find me irresistible, don’t you? Can’t spend one second away”

“Shut your mouth boy,” the tone was not of a playful request, more one of order.

“….... fine”

As Carole sat in the closet huddled up in a corner, she heard a gasp.

“Maybe you like my love bites a little harder,” Hildmire purred in a drastic change from his usual tone.

“What a naughty thing, it would have been so much better if you didn’t have to be one of those disgusting things, such a shame”

“.... I know…”

Carole noticed the door in her hiding spot had a crack she could peep through, so to see when they would leave and to confirm her suspicions, she approached the hole and looked at the scene before her.

It was Hide with that metallic collar around his neck fully exposed, nibbling and licking the neck and collar of the much older rail-thin woman in an expensive chair as his hands caressed her breasts with one hand under her shirt and the other over the rest of her body.

Carole felt like she should turn away from the scene before it turned to something else. However, what stopped her was the moment Hide took a break, and the person squirmed at his touch and looked down at them from behind. There was no affection.

No love, no teasing joy, just... disgust... disgust, and hatred…

It unsettled the hidden girl to the point; she wondered, if he hated them so much, why was he doing this?… unless... this was against his own will.

His other hand seemed to be less caressing and more searching for something.

Those hate-filled eyes then turned to where she was hidden, and she froze.

He could not see her, right?

His sullen lips seemed to pull back into his signature smile as he mimed his fingers into a gun and pointed at the woman’s head and mimed pulling the trigger. All without her noticing.

“Hey, Boy! Why did you stop?,” the indignant voice cried out, Hide put on a sickly sweet expression at her, “Weren’t you the one who-”

“I think saw someone come by,” he lied, “I rather continue using my teeth and tongue in a less obvious place you know,”

He gave a naughty grin, “Like the closet in the next hall over”

The woman sighed as she got up, “This is a lot more effort than it's worth, goat”

The voices grew more distant.

“Don’t worry, I would make it worth your time”

The sound of the door shutting echoed through the empty room.

Carole stood her place within the closet, counting up to twenty, counting backwards from twenty, many times over and over in her head.

She then placed her foot out of those doors and ran.

It was more of a fast limping, but her eyes only focused on reaching the exit and nothing more. All her mind focused on finding those steps.

The stairs…

This was just cruelty.

Heart still beating vigorously and bracing herself with her cane, She used it as a lever to pull herself upwards. Eventually, she would reach the top, as difficult as the task was.

However, the stars of pain she felt made each step more difficult than the last. Every nerve in her body was firing for her to stop. Her vision grew hazy as the Ventis almost blinded her field of vision.

She did not know when it happened or how it happened, but she felt like someone knocked her down from the front. Like something was rushing directly at her.

As she lost he balance and fell down the flight of stairs, a voice spoke to her.

It was gentle and felt familiar as the ventis surrounded her, making it feel like she was floating rather than falling.

“You.... You name yourself Carole this time?... Don’t get…. Vincent... What have these fools done”

She was drowning again. It felt familiar. And she once again didn’t struggle, despite something inside her begging her to do so.

Carole’s eyes opened again, revealing that she was in the hallway near her bedroom.

She was gasping for air, clutching her chest.

What... just happened?

She was climbing up the stairs.

She might have tripped and…

Another blank... she couldn’t remember.

All she could do was to feel her muscles burn, the rot of unknown origin, and a known panic seizing her body. All she could do was quiver as a clear mucus from her nose dripped onto the ground, forming a small puddle.

Similar to the puddles of pus and blood.


	11. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two best friends hang and chat

Loukas has met quite a few people throughout his life.

Even when he was just a sheltered boy living in an overtly lavished mansion, he had many opportunities to meet different sorts of people.

Usually from the frequent visitors and overseas travels who came to mostly speak with his parents, aunts and uncles. 

However despite his experience, he can say with complete certainty he had never met another man like this goat-eared, beast-kin he was chatting with on the balcony of the manor.

“Soooo, Loulou,” he drawled out, “you’re not doing my little dare? you owe me.”

Loukas sighed, those people he met, he knew they were only there to do business with his family, and they forced him to sit and watch, regardless of how little he could input.

During his multiple runaway attempts, he had times to meet even more people. Different accents, different smiles, and distinct faces.

However, he now, he had to let out a poor imitation of a roster as he awkwardly mimicked flapping wings with his arms. All the while, Hide laughed at his display.

“That was a shitty chicken hahaha, I’m tempted to make you lose a point for that attempt,” he crowed

Hildmire was an…. interesting guy. Despite knowing him for around a year now, he was more of a positive acquaintance at the moment. Granted, that may be due to a good chunk of that year of Hide being as crass and abrasive as humanly possible making any sort of friendship difficult.

Although he had to admit nothing much has changed from a year ago, Hildmire was still crass and abrasive.

Loukas' eyes focused on the spaghetti he had made for the man. He still could not believe he was _that_ much older than him. It was surreal.

The meal itself, almost completely devoured, had given him a sense of pride, despite Hide’s earlier remark of, “what is this crap? You're serving me, worms?”

The remark was expected and ran off Loukas like water on a duck’s back. There was no reason to get upset about it if his taster clearly enjoyed it. Even if the remark was genuine, it’s just an incentive to try harder.

Hide either way always did this whenever he made his food. He always came with one complaint to make towards it. It would be a concern if he came to him and ate without a single complaint or nitpick.

Lately, however, either his appetite has increased, or he has been sharing with someone. He asked Loukas if he could have larger portions. Loukas was a lot more inclined to believe the former happened than the latter, because, from what he had seen, Hide was one of the least friendly people he had ever met.

He got bit by the little beast-kin when they first met, so not the best giver of first impressions.

Loukas had little reason for his consistent contact with Hide, initially. If he was honest, Hildmire would be his last choice of people he would talk to.

But if he was to say his reason at that moment, he would have said it was just refreshing for once to have a conversation with someone, not his loving brothers, nor with a high status nor was bowing before him out of the belief he is above them, only to talk about him behind his back.

… Nor… **_those people_**...

It was... nice to have someone who would openly speak to him as if he was just a person.

When they had first met Hide sank his teeth into his hand for being in his own words, 'annoying and creepy’. Loukas despite his surprise tried to ask for the actual reason, only for Hide had the audacity to tell him, “Why should I give one to some overgrown bitch hasn’t learned to screw off?”

He knew Loukas was the future head of Ilden's most important corporation, he just didn’t care.

An oddly comforting reaction.

If he were to describe him overall, Hide was a scruffily dressed guy out of uniform, always a bit on the effeminate side, and very very vulgar.

Hide was just a guy who on his breaks, decides to chat with him to ease his boredom, or at least that what he told him.

However, ever since that tutor showed up those chats he had with him have become less frequent. Not that he was complaining, as mean as it sounded. Loukas realized too much Hide may lead to a headache, even in someone as patient as himself.

Hide gave him a toothy grin, “My turn, I pick dare.”

“I dare you to...,” Loukas gave the game some thought before he said, “create a song about sweets.”

The goat-boy waggles his eyebrows as he takes a deep breath and bellows out a very, maybe purposefully, off-key song made up on the spot about all sorts of sugary confectionaries. Loukas winced at the tune and regretted ever making the request.

Once it was over, Hide turned around and gave Loukas a wink, causing the younger man to let out a little laugh.

“Impressed?” he said with a smirk

“Well, it was very creative,” Loukas then turned away to look over the balcony. The sun was setting underneath the smog, causing a reddish-orange hue through it all. Loukas just stared at it as he entered his thoughts.

Hide’s goat-like ears then flatten against his head, as his lip twisted with annoyance

“You know I can kinda see you not completely into it tonight, I’m not some dipshit,” he said

Loukas now snapping out of his daze turned to the Hide, who watched him intensely. He at this point saw no reason to be truthful to the guy. However, he had a feeling a full-blown lie would make himself feel bad, and Hide would most likely sniff it out, anyway. So he rubbed the back of his head and gave Hide a small smile.

“Yeah, you got me. What made it so obvious?” he said.

“Your posture, your tone, and your clear aversion to eye contact are the biggest indicators,” Hide spouted off.

That was... a very good observation. Was he being that obvious?

“Plus, you’re booooring and keep stopping in the middle of my game it's stupid,” he whined.

Loukas gave this whole thing some thought. He needs to be very careful in the information he gives out. He does not trust Hide by a long shot... there’s just... something about him that made Loukas feel like Hide was covering up something.

Hypocritical on Loukas’ part, but he thought little of that.

Loukas then let out a dull sigh and seemed was about to pat Hide’s head similar to how he did his brothers when he had something difficult to tell them. Hide eyes however narrowed at him and maybe he just imagined it but he saw the much shorter man’s lips pull back in a snarl.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the tone had a still playful edge to it but there was a strange sort of intensity to it.

Loukas pulled back his hand as if nothing had just happened and said, “Nothing I guess.”

He then leaned on to the balcony and looked up at the sky.

“It's just… I'm just worried about my little brother, you know,” he finally said

Hide approached and was back to his usual tone, “Aw, aren't you being a protective big bro. It's pretty gross”

Loukas laughed, “Hide, Cherly is not that much younger than me, only by, like, 11 months. ”

He’s a reasonable 5ft 8, not a freak like himself in that regard.

“How can I not? The man’s tiny in all ways Loulou”

That nickname...

At first, it annoyed him, but over time he just shrugged it off. He figured voicing his annoyance would just encourage its usage, anyway. He just wished Hide did not say it with that tone. It was embarrassing, causing a heat to rise to his cheeks whenever he said it. He was just glad the few times they met in public he just called him, Louie.

Less embarrassing and patronizing.

Loukas gave a weary sigh, but then catches onto the innuendo Hide just made, “Don’t talk about my brother in that way, it's gross”

“Oh, come on just a little joke, normally you’re up for joking around,”

Loukas was not facing Hide. Instead, he was looking out at the view from his balcony, “Yeah, but not that, plus isn't it a little late?”

Hide gave Loukas a suspicious look, “okay, screw you. You're not an old man. What’s up?”

“... I know Cherly’s a good guy, I know... he has his entire future ahead of him... he shouldn’t be the next heir…”

When Loukas fully came back to this manor at 18 after years of runaway attempts and actual run-aways. He was afraid that during the times he was absent, Cherly would have changed into something unrecognizable.

Especially being sent to that oversea’s private school chosen specifically by their family to be ‘re-educated’ by more ’reliable sources’. Probably full of so many disgusting officials and backstabbers. Similar to people who he was forced to call family.

Though many of his brothers changed physically and mentally over the years, underneath Cherly’s vain act was the same boy who he would defend against any who would dare pick on him. 

It also helped he got a suspension from that school for god knows what. So their education tactic did not work, anyway.

He grew up in Ilden as many before him. He was used to the smog, and as sheltered as he was, he had seen how the Beast-kin servants got treated and degraded.

Although he may choose to act ignorant about the smog, he was aware of some of its... properties and it sickened him with how it was being currently used.

Everyone around him during his childhood and teen years encouraged and time and time again fed him the propaganda of what to do once he took the title of his now-deceased mother.

… Sometimes he regrets running away at 12 and once again at 15. He should have stood against it all. Have them not try to get their claws into Cherly and manipulate the younger ones. Maybe if he had just….

Loukas realized that in his musing, Hide was staring at him the entire time with a questioning look.

“Cherly’s an ass, I don’t see it.”

Loukas gave an exasperated sigh, “Because he’s Cherly, give me some slack.”

It's a balancing act of share a bit himself, to appear as friendly and non-threatening as possible whilst saying nothing truly personal at all. He did not owe Hide information about himself and he would keep it that way.

“Hmm, is the current head your old man or your old lady? cus let’s be honest other than being the head of this business, no one knows a damn about them.”

Loukas gave Hide a look of suspicion, “I didn’t think you were interested.”

Hide scoffed as he leans over the balcony, “I honestly don’t give a damn. Just curious, unless their gender is some classified secret BS.”

Loukas shakes his head, “Just... just technically my dad right now… Mom died years ago”

Hide scratched his head before saying, “That probably sucks.”

“Yeah..it did…”

Changing the topic immediately Hide did a little spin before turning to him, “Sooo what you plan to do once you take your place as a big boy.”

Loukas with little thought answered, “Finished what my mother started. She was a wonderful lady. Who saw what we can do with the ventis rather than just let it smog up the city. I plan to continue her work.”

He lowered his head into his arms, “Unlike my Aunt, my uncle… my father”

Hide laughed his cackling laugh.

Loukas gave him an uncharacteristically sharp glare, “What are you even laughing at?”

Hide smiles at him, “Oh don’t be mistaking it’s not you nor you little story”.

Hide points his finger at the exit door, “just me hearing everyone singing more praises about you’re so-called bitch of aunt being just that. A good perfect person.”

Loukas shakes his head vigorously, “I never called her a bitch, and those people out there know nothing, anyway.”

“You don’t need to say the word bitch to make it clear you think someone is a bitch.”

Loukas wanted this conversation to end. He was so prepared for a polite goodnight and going away, but Hide once again changed the subject.

“Aw, you killed the game, so mean,” Hide pouted

“Well, it wasn’t getting very fun for me,” Loukas replied

“Killjoy, anyway from rumours you like cute girls, so how about that cute angel girl?”

Loukas to this day has no idea how those rumours started, just left for 3 months and now everyone has spread some things about him being some Casanova kind of person. He at this point knew it was just to make him look like some cruel heart breaker, petty but not surprising.

“The extent of the rumours are not true, I mean I guess but not in the amount their suggesting ,” He wanted to at least clear one rumour even if it was just to Hide of all people, “but if you are talking about Ms. Losnedahl right? I guess she’s been doing a good job. Although some people dislike that she’s making them work, she’s a good teacher I think.”

Hide had a bored, flat expression on his face, “Seriously, that was not what I was going for.”

Loukas let out a chuckle at the goat boy's disappointment, “Sorry, but you didn’t specify.”

“I mean in a more, on a scale from 1 to 10. What are the chances of her being a serial killer?”

That question... caught him off guard.

“Um, I would say..3… maybe,” He had no clue what to say to this other than to give his answer

“Oooooh, Loulou thinks the angel has a 30% chance of slitting his throat in his sleep. Interesting.”

“What? N-no of course not, like, I don’t know I just thought 3 was a low number. But what was up with that question?”

Hide cleaned his nails dismissively, “It’s a joke Loulou, learn to have some fun for once.”

Maybe hopefully never his version of “fun”

Before he could say anything, he heard a phone ringing. The ringtone was an out-of-date bubblegum pop song he didn’t recognize, Hide seemed confused by it himself before his ears flicked as if he just realized something.

“Oh yeah, my phone, give me a lovely moment,” Hide said with a wink as he pulled out the device and answered.

“Hmm, oh you…..................... yeah........................... tonight?............................ Okay lovely, hugs and kisses”

Hide then turns to face him with a casual smile, putting the phone away, “Sorry about that, but I kinda have to cut this whole chat short. I have things to do.”

Loukas gave him a light laugh accompanied by a teasing smile, “By that conversation, are you talking to your girlfriend?”

Hide gave a mocking scoff and a playful smile, "You assumed they're a girl? How rude, have some manners."

"Okay, so a friend?"

"And now you are assuming positive relations? Loulou these assumptions are gonna eat you alive."

Loukas then realized the game he unintentionally got himself into. A game he can not win with someone like Hide.

"Okay, I give up," He said

Hide gave Loukas a smirk, "And I win, better luck next time".

He turned and gave Loukas a brief wave as he left the balcony. Once he was out of Loukas’ sight, his thoughts only came to one conclusion.

He should keep a close eye on Hide. There was something about him that gave Loukas have a creeping sense of suspicion. His reaction to that phone made him wonder if that phone was even his own.

Was he being too suspicious of others? He should be more trusting to people. But….

is Hide-

Loukas then gripped the balcony handle tightly as he went through his thoughts, trying to come to some sort of conclusion of what to do and what to make of some people.


	12. A deal between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Carole gets ropped into a deal. What may happen? who knows?

**Nothing Explicit this Chapter just suggestions of enjoyment Chocking.**

Carole had no clue how she got back to her room after that night.

She found herself the next day, clutching her nose as more of that clear viscous fluid dribbled out.

How long… How long was she like this?

Was last night even real?

Did she even leave her room at all?

Did she only fall out of bed?

To make matters even worse was that rotting feeling in her chest had transformed itself into an intolerable burning. It was almost like something was right now decomposing, distracting her.

from the chronic pain of her leg and back as she could only pant from the horrible sensation on the floor of her bedroom.

When she was feeling some sense scarce of relief. As that horrible feeling in her chest gradually faded and her sense of surroundings steadily returned, she lifted her head and saw Hide, leaning against her door with that cocky smile on his face.

“I guess that spooky night made you forget to lock your door hmm,” he coated his voice with very false innocence.

Although no longer reeling from whatever… _**that**_ was, her head turned from Hide’s sudden appearance.

“You...., how did you even get in here. That’s… creepy,” was not the best thing she could have said.

Hide dismissively rolled his eyes at her as if he did nothing wrong.

"Don't get the wrong impression. This isn't some hobby of mine, sneaking into ladies' bedrooms for kicks. I have better things to do with my time."

Carole sat back up rubbing her throbbing head in annoyance about to say some choice words to the goat beast-kin. Until he confirmed what she feared.

“Carly, who do you think bothered to drag you back up here after you keep passing out? Fairies? Wow and I thought Loul-... Louie was delusional,” He said as he shoved both hands into his pockets.

So it was real...

“Wait... You brought me back here,” Carole’s bright purple eyes peered straight into the man. Attempting to see any hint for his motivations.

Was it because she just saw something she shouldn’t?

If it wasn't a dream, did he give her a chance to escape?

Maybe it is not all malicious. But why-

Hildmire then dropped his next bombshell. Something that made her heart jump in her chest.

“A lot of knives in your drawers... big ones... small one... a whole bunch. I’m more a gun kinda guy. Knives are too messy for my taste,” He bent down at the waist and gave her that smile, “But I’m smart enough to know those are hunting knives, not some kitchen shit…. Why would a cripple little angel teacher girl like you need all that? Especially when little old me saw you snooping around.”

Carole was never good with expressions, they had always been a hard concept to grasp. However, the one she wore as Hide spoke went from nervous to cold and unreadable….

_“...what...do...you...want?...”_

Hide brought himself back up and pulled down his shirt around the neck area, revealing that metallic collar pointing to it.

“I had other plans to get this thing off but looks like I got sent a literal angel to help me,” He chirruped.

He then pulled out a little pistol, making the weapon click, “For my safety, and to add a little extra persuasion”

“... get to the point, Hildmire…”

The corners of his lips twitched downwards after he heard his name, and in a lot less playful tone, “I need you to convince that Cherly asshole to let you into his bitch of an Aunt’s quarters. Just say you are looking for some info on Holger’s and he would let you in.”

A threat, huh?

Might as well go along with this creep.

“And then…” She said with even less emotion than usual.

“I have... 'acquired' the key to a little desk drawer. In it would be an access card to my ticket out of this thing.”

All the while he spoke Carole could only coldly glare at him, although she would have told herself she did not care about his motivations. With her eyes piercing into him, she finally asked,

“Why did you even search my room?..”

Hide stared at her for a bit, before loosely twirling the gun in his hand as if it was a toy and said, “How about we make this fun, Q and A. We can get a little info on each other, making this whole thing a more nice business kind of thing. Thou if we suspect each other of lying..”

He stopped twirling his gun and gave an innocent smile in contrast to his next words, “You lie I shoot, I lie my gun would be… out of my reach and I guess I get stabbed to death. Sounds easy?”

“...”

“Excellent, you go first Caaaarly,”

“... What were you doing down there?” might as well get that answer as quickly as possible

Hide did not look her in the eye as he spoke, “At that moment I wanted to give that disgusting thing an excellent distraction as I stole some stuff from her, mostly keys, access cards, things to get me out of this mess. But…” His eyes grew oddly serious and somewhat sad, "Did you think they would allow something like me near their equipment…”

He lifted his head, almost forcing himself back to his childish demeanour, and said, “My turn, my question is what’s with all the knives, Carly? Avid knife collector or my guess being a serial killer.”

He did not seem like he was lying about his last statement, but she did not enjoy giving away too much thus she replied, “I just like them...”

“Seriously, You’re holding a Huge bag of suspect pinning evidence on yourself... just because?,” Hide broke out into a loud, cackling laugh. He was disgustingly annoying.

“Why don’t you get someone else to help you... Police... or anyone else..” she wanting to get through this conversation as quickly as possible.

He sneered, disgusted by the question itself.

“Are you that fucking naïve? I’m a no named goat beast-kin they drugged and dragged off the streets. Who the hell would give a damn? And the police,” His grim tone changed back to his cackling laugh, “Carly, yes those bastards totally give a damn about something like me, they are definitely not in this family's back pocket. I only picked you, mostly on a whim, and I got blackmail, so maa.”

He stuck out his tongue at her and she wondered whether it was worth mentioning, in his blind frustration he bleated out like a small goat at her.

Was… was that supposed to be threatening? Or even intentional?

“Now my last question before you ask your grand finale,” He extravagantly waved his arms, "For an angel, I thought you were bullshitting me when you said you had no powers or anything like that. But I'm thinking you're not even one. Anyway. I was like not a follower of Ver. I’m more a Fer worshipper, but even I know what an angel is to be like. You don't even have simple healing , wow that sucks.”

Carole grit her teeth to avoid saying anything else to him as he continued

“And no wings or anything, My next question is more for reassurance. Just to make sure you are not lying about this angel status and you’re not some quirky girl wearing fancy contacts. Soooo, are you one?”

There was a pause.

The silence between them could have lasted years, if not decades, for all the two of them could know. However, Carole’s thoughts went into overdrive.

One part was yelling many cusses at Hildmire, the other was her reluctance and insecurities.

Was... was she one?

Her wings are a mangled mess. Her eyes were of bright purple, but she had not a single miracle to give. In fact, to her moms, she had been nothing but a financial burden, no matter how hard they tried to tell her she was not.

Angel children raised among humans are to give their first family good luck. They are to provide great things, but so far her entire life up to this point has been nothing but a mess for herself and everyone she had ever interacted with.

She had nothing to give.

She could provide nothing

And the only one she had ever felt secure around was a….it...it does not matter, even she wants nothing to do with her anymore.

Why was Carole even thinking of them anymore?

_What a mess…_

Carole then realized her face had been in the palms of her hands this entire time, whilst Hide stared at her with a curious look on his face.

She does not have the time for a stupid break down, so she turned her face now back to its usual stoicism and she answered the man.

“Yes, that is what I am... I have wings on my back, but something damaged them when I was young and would never heal.”

Hide’s eyes observed her as if she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out until he shrugged his shoulders. His weapon was now loose in his hands as it lazily pointed at her.

“Well, that sucks.”

Carole refused to dignify him with a response.

“Now time for your question Ca-”

“If you’re so smart, how could you have gotten yourself in this mess?”

And that shut Hide right up. It was a satisfying feeling for Carole, glad to have been able to do it. He once again was not looking at her and more at the ceiling and replied, “I was stupid... thought a place would hire me for what I like to do...turned out I just got drugged and abducted to clean up their creepy meat room and suck them off...you happy?”

Of course not.

She did… pity him. No one deserves that horrible thing to happen to them.

No one to turn to, not even the authorities they have taught you to trust. All because of what you are. It was not fair of course. She was so close herself to being in such a position…

“Ecstatic,” she still breathed out.

Was not an excuse, however. She was personally not not going to let that slide.

Hide put down his gun away from her face, “So we both got to know each other a little more, perfect for a healthy working relationship. Oh, and one more thing,”, his lips made a devilish smile as if he still wanted the upper hand, “ _ **The gun was empty**_.”

What….

He opens the cartridge up to showcase this before his giggles developed into a laugh. “Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face right now, HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Carole stared at him as he doubled over, laughing, as she got to her knees from the floor.

“Seriously, for a teacher, you are pretty damn gullible. How the hell am I able to walk around with a fully loaded gun off duty? Oh my god, you were so damn-”

That voice got cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Hide found himself on the ground clutching his swallow face in pure shock as Carole got on top of him, gripping around his collar. Her messy mop of hair now hid most of her face.

“That... wasn’t... funny...At all...You have..no idea...what I had...been through..to get here.”

Hide with no inflexion his voice said, “you're one to talk... You probably had a relatively privileged life to even be alive right now.” His tone no longer held it's usual playfulness, “you say your life was hard, what about my dumpster fire of life?" His eyes did not had that sparkle as it, he just had to say, "It was probably not that ba-”

Strangely enough, he did not finish that sentence, instead, his expression of dull unenthusiasm, changed to one of surprise as he kick and struggled under her. Then it swiftly to a... particular one, with his face getting more and more flushed and that grin upon his face grew wider. Finally solidifying what she suspects was happening.

“Squeeze ..gasp... even harder...ha... while ...you’re at ...it,” he said breathlessly.

Carole looked down at her hands, only to realize she was at this point strangling him. She immediately got off him and let go, causing him to let out his breathless gasps for air as that previous expression turned to one of disappointment.

Hide while on his knees let out a cough as he rubbed his neck around that metallic collar.

“You know...it would solve both or... ha... problems...if you continued...I rather die than become one...of those...little things..” he let out another cough.

Carole dragged herself to her cane and held it like it was her lifeline, “I don’t want…. to be a murderer, Hide... period.” She tried not to think about what… another effect it had… for both their sakes.

“Kinda boring…”

Carole then thought back about what he just said...to become one of…

“Wait... what did you say?” she asked

Hide was already getting up from the ground still rubbing his neck, “huh? Short-term memory or something? I said you were boring.”

Carole groaned with annoyance, “No... I mean before that..”

“You mean about becoming one of those pale creepy things running around?”

Carole nodded, “Yes, those things..”

Hide rolled his eyes, “I don’t know, don't care. those things were people at some point”

Carole felt a chill down her spine. Those things were... people... So many people go missing in the city every day. It’s mostly considered as murders, but to think some of them can get turned into those things…

“Why,” that was the only thing that could slip out of her lips.

“Why the fuck I’m supposed to know... my job is to do whatever these freaks here say, mostly being their damn footstool. I do that until they eventually get tired and fuck me up,” his hand moved to the collar around his neck as he let out a sorrowful chuckle, “I’ve been trying to escape for as long as I have been here. Must have put my head on their chopping block during that time. A collar to alert and shock whenever I attempt to escape... And they think I’m so stupid, just a stupid dumb animal. Who would never figure out what they plan to do... it’s almost funny”

Carole got the cane to force herself to her feet, “How many here know about this?..”

“Probably a lot, though from what I can see all the kids are in the dark about what even goes on here. So, Loui and Cherry-boy are just as ignorant as any rando. At least that’s from what I’ve gathered.”

Hide then staggered to his feet, turning around back to his usual cheerful tone and smile.

“Well then Caaaarly, so here’s the deal you help me, escape this dump and I keep my mouth shut about you’re little snooping. You get to continue your life and I get to die alone in a gutter somewhere,” he stood up straight as if he had not gotten almost strangled to death a few minuets ago.

He then pressed a finger to his lips, "also keep your mouth shut about our exchange."

“...”

He then turned around to the exit of her room, “I hope you consider our deal carefully Carly.”

With that, he left the room without another word, leaving Carole alone with her thoughts and the new pieces of information.


	13. Bad Call and search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first get an annoying call then Carole get to be sneaky.

Carole laid down in her bed for the rest of that day, and even the day after that. Even whilst she worked with her students, the cogs in her head were still turning and spinning. All to find both a reason, an answer, or even a clearer explanation of her situation.

What was she supposed to do?

Was this just a bluff? Should she just tell him to screw off?

She can always reveal his intentions to others and get herself off the hook. She was a respectable staff member, after all.

But would that make her someone who was complacent in what was just slavery?

Maybe it did not matter after all. She was already complacent in…

Best not think of that…

He could bring her actions up to as many as feasibly possible.

Despite his status, who would allow someone with her level and background of sketchiness around their kids after this?

What if Hildmire betrays her as soon as they met their little goal?

What if this whole thing is a trap?

What if-

She snapped back to reality by the sudden annoying jingle from her cell. She leaned back into her chair, rubbing the temple of her forehead as she answered her device, without even checking the name of the caller.

“Hello..” she managed out

“..... Carole?” that familiar, slightly congested voice rang out back to her. Carole instantly recognized the voice as she sat up and debated whether to get out of this the cowardly way by playing possum.

She was currently not in a good headspace to deal with this right now. However, despite her reluctance, she spoke back to the voice on the phone.

“Lucky... why are you calling me?” That was a name Carole thought would never come out of her mouth for a while but as soon as she did the voice on the other end did a little squeak of joy and let out that wheezing laugh that even now gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

“You’re… you’re okay?…”

It has only been two years.

“What. Do. You. Want,” Carole emphasized every word. This person would not be calling her right now unless it was important. She was not this cheerful the last time they talked.

Probably moved on by now haven’t she…

There was a pause after her question. Carole then deliberated hanging up the phone and moving on with her day. Even when a part of her wanted to stay on the phone and vomit out every stressful thing that has been happening over the past month. But thankfully before that thought could consume her, that wheezing voice came back on.

“You work at Asbjorn… manor specifically, right?”

Was this girl stalking her now... that’s… flat-

“Why do you care?” before she could finish that thought.

“Have you ever heard about the cult of flesh and blood?”

Okay, this was… arbitrary. Of all the things to call someone that you have moved on from and want nothing to do with, why talk about conspiracy theories?

“Yes, a baby-eating cult who lives underground,” Carole rolled her eyes. That group, as far as she knows, exists, but damn she had heard enough conspiracies theories from her old drug up cohorts already.

“Hm, I see..”

“Luc-,” Carole grit her teeth and tried her best to avoid raising her voice, “Emilia… What. Do. You. Want?”

“It's heavily based on the one goddess, two servants belief and... Carole, I don’t have a lot of time right now to explain... for your own sake, but if you ever get the chance to leave... I would find a better job position... outside of this hell hole….”

Carole could not believe this, Lucky...

Lucky was probably genuine... but Carole knew accepting anything from her, be it kindness, or comfort led to her dancing that razor-thin line. Plus… Carole can hear the hesitation in her voice… She… She didn’t want to call her in the first place… didn’t she...

“... Is that all you called me for?” Carole asked, giving the general aura of apathy.

The voice on the other end's cheery tone deflated, “Well... um... Carole... please stay safe... Alright…”

“I will, I will, I can take care of myself, I’m an adult,” Carole was already about to end the call before Lucky uttered those words back at her.

“Okay, bye...”

Like that the call ended and all Carole could do was sit with her head in her hands trying to ignore any emotion that may have been bubbling up. Force it all backdown and bottle them up.

The feeling of rot once again returned, replacing a regrettable and missed warmth.

She was not having a good morning.

Carole, still with conflicting emotions and thoughts running through her mind, waited outside the office Hide had shown her via text.

How did he even get her number in the first place?

Sadly, that was the least of her worries. Should she pretend there was not any deal and just call out Hide’s bluff?

As awful and sick as it was, at the end of the day, he was just a simple beast-man. Her word in any justice system would weigh more than his. She could say everything he had just said was a lie and get off scot-free. It would be so easy, awful, and underhanded, but so was he.

However... this place... keeping what is more or less a slave in their home, a slave to lobotomize and make into those odd… _**things** _was something that made her pause.

It was not right.

Creatures, that... seem so… offputting. Just something about them she could not put her finger on. They too seemed oddly familar.

This place is giving her a migrane, and to think her main worry was being preached to so she can turn away from her athetist ways. 

People are strange and she rarely understood them, but this household, especially after that night, made her question how human these people are.

Not in the sense of morality like the former teacher she lived with. Although with the help of Lucky she knows he bled like any other human. But these people… are they even physically human?

“Can I help you? Or are you just going to waste time loitering?” said a familiar haughty voice. Carole was a bit startled at how fast this was going. She thus as calmly as she could crane her head to the direction of the voice, revealing it came from the usually sour Cherly.

“More the former,” she replied, she observed Cherly and noticed apart from his gaudy amount of jewellery on his body, he was wearing a simple white button-up blouse and brown trousers with heeled black boots that added a bit of height, allowing him to somehow look even more down at her.

Cherly grumbled, “If it's about Enoch’s behaviour, save it, he has been doing his work in his free time as of now. You don’t need to-”

“That is not what I need help with,” She said, trying to think of a good reason on the spot.

Cherly rubbed the temple of his forehead as if this very conversation was giving him a migraine.

“Then stop delaying and say it, Already”

“I… got a bag of mine, mixed up with the person who owns this office,” She thought about it some more and the lie came out as easily as any pure truth, “I just want access to know if it’s there or I have made a mistake. Of Course, I would want some supervision.”

Cherly groaned with annoyance. Although Carole knew having him around would make opening and getting the key difficult, she, strangely enough, had a second lie to say to help her out. She could say she got the key from a member of staff here who wants to get her this access card.

Play up the spacy girl impression people have of her.

If the kids of this estate are as ignorant as Hide claims, then that would make her lies easier to slip by them all. They know little of the importance of such things.

“Of course you did, why am I not surprised,” he grumbled taking out a key, “Just be grateful Auntie gave me a spare key or I would have left you out here.”

“I am so honoured,” Carole said dryly.

Just as the door unlocked, Cherly stopped in his tracks by a pair of arms wrapping around his chest in a bear hug, much to the man’s apparent surprise and embarrassment.

“Louie! what the hell!” He shouted with cheeks red.

Loukas stood behind the man with a big cheery smile on his face, “Sorry about that, but I was just stopping by and I couldn’t help myself”

Although Cherly glared at Loukas from the front, that did not stop him from having a smile tug at his lips nor the amusement in his tone.

“I was trying to help the angel girl with her lost stuff, like a true gentleman. She’s being an annoyance” He emphasized the last part full of jest as he shook and escaped from Loukas’ grip.

Loukas turned to her as his eyes lit up with familiarity. He then turned to Cherly and said, “If it’s not too much trouble, maybe I can supervise her when she looks around in Auntie’s office.”

Cherly looked somewhat relieved at his offer, as he did not seem to want anything to do with her.

Snobby boy...

“Fine, Fine you take care of it, just make sure she does nothing funny or steal,” and with a surprising amount of acceptance, Cherly turned around without a second thought and walked away.

It was not like Carole would prefer him breathing down her neck as she searched. In fact, despite her limited interactions with Loukas, she felt he would be less of a pain to slip from.

He did not seem very...bright and was a bit spacy.

It was rather interesting to see how trusting the brothers were with each other, despite their obvious differences.

As soon as Cherly was out of site Loukas then turned to her, twirling the oddly shaped pendant in his hand, and asked, “So what are you looking for?”

“Just my bag I left in there, I think there was a mix-up,”

“Hmm.”

Instead of what she expected, a swift “alright, then” and him opening the door without a second thought, he was more looking at her with a questioning look on his face. Carole gripped the head of her cane tightly.

Does he know?

Was her impressions of him false and this was just an act?

Maybe he's in on this or maybe saw through her lie and is trying to think of a way to report it. Maybe…

That questioning look disappeared as he gave her his usual laid back smiles and let out a light laugh.

“I guess even teachers make mistakes sometimes.” He turned the door handle and entered the room, waggling his finger at her to follow inside.

Carole let out a sigh of relief as she let herself relax following into the room.

The office was a stuffy, small space filled with clutter, from papers to pens to entire binders, all of which litters the floors and the desk. The walls were similarly overbearing but differently, bookshelves for walls that gave one an even greater feeling of smallness. The shelves were packed with books, a few of which were in a language she understood, and even then those few were in Latin.

Finally finishing the room was several pictures of religious iconagraphy and pictures even a small mat of worship. Brilliant.

Carole was at this point was surpirse Loukas and her students so far were not as uptight about this than she would have suspected. A small statue of a dog stood in the middle of the desk acting as a paperweight completing the room.

Carole was almost knocked off her feet by the overpowering messy aura of the place. It was giving her a headache, and she only wanted to get the key and get out. She thus did a mock search around the room, pretending to look for ‘her bag’ occasionally giving a glance at Loukas. The boy was not even focused on her and more on looking for said item himself.

What a gentle man that guy was.

She could have simply stolen the key right under his nose, but she did not want to risk getting caught and look more suspicious.

Thus she cleared her throat and said in her usual inflectionless voice, “Looks like it’s not even here… what a waste,” she let out a faux sigh as she passed her hand through her messy hair, looking as if caught off guard. “Oh yeah, almost forgot a staff member gave me this key so I can get an access card for the-”

Click

The door was swiftly closed by Loukas stopping her fake explanation. He was still holding the door handle and an oddly sadden expression.

Her blood ran cold.

“Loukas... why did you close the door?”

Loukas nervously twirled the pendant in his hand as he bit his lower lip and finally said.

“Carole... I know you’re lying, I.. I can tell. S-sorry.”

This is the furthest thing from good. Her mind was going through a million actions she could take to get out of this mess. The paranoia about Loukas crept in. If he's the heir... what if he’s in on it too?

It made sense. Why Hide assumed he wasn't? probably that good of an actor. Probably was planning on turning her into one of those creatures to keep quiet. Damn it, why did she even go through with this? Why did she even take this job?

“Lying about what?” she asked with her usual monotone as her hand was slowly reaching for the small sharp pocket knife. A comfort item despite, or better yet, because of the memories associated with it.

Loukas did not, however, seem to take on threatening mannerisms as his sharp teeth bite the tip of his thumb. He just seemed anxious.

“About the reason, you came here, you want to get the collar off Hildmire, right?” He asked, “The goat beast-kin, right.”

Carole’s gloved fingers wrapped themselves around the handle of the pocketknife, still ready for anything that may go wrong.

“You know about that?” she asked, not wanting to as yet confirm or deny the question.

Loukas stiffly nodded his head as he still bit into his thumb, “Yeah... I always knew some of my relatives were messed up... but to own a person out of the blue…”

“How long have you-”

“Look,” Loukas folded his arms as he looked to the side biting his lower lip, “Hide-I mean, Hildmire, only came to the main manor last year. I think he was transferred from one of my cousin’s businesses...money lending… I don’t know much but I can only assume its debt related. I saw that collar and... assumed the worst. He also has been asking me... very specific questions regarding keys and locations so...”

He bent his head down as he more or less glared at the ground mumbling, “Why this doesn’t surprise me… disgusting”

He then looked back at Carole and said, “Just take what you need and I would make sure if anything goes wrong to fix it up.”

Carole’s grip on the weapon loosened as he caught her off guard by his offer to help them.

“Excuse me?” she replied

“I mean my word, despite everything, holds a lot of weight, I can just say things like I took it and lost it or-”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Why are you are doing this? Are you and Hide friends or-”

Loukas shakes his head, still rolling around the pendant in his hand, “No no not all, more I-I think we're more positive a-acquaintances I hope. I mean I wouldn't mind if we were friends. I would really like that but...but I think we should not treat others like this... it's awful. Who does such a thing to another person? Being in debt is no reason to take away another’s freedom, I mean.”

He, dispite his stuttering, sounded genuine. His eyes held a soft aura to them as he spoke with honest disgust about the situation. Carole, as much as she tried to look for an easy twitch or signal of a lie. Even with her paranoia, she could not see him as a liar regarding his feelings.

Loukas was a sweetheart.

A soft... naive guy...

That led to Carole asking herself, if he was genuine, how can they have the future head be so...

ignorant?

Carole then without another word opened the drawer and grabbed the access card from the desk.

Loukas then opened up the door, letting her back out into the hallways.

“Thank you for your time,” she said, placing the card into her pocket whilst Loukas brushes a lock of hair from his eye.

“Your welcome, um... Once he gets out of here, call me or um...” He looked away pursing his lips.

“For what reason,” she said, looking at him with suspicion.

“I just want to make sure that it was a success,” scratches back his head sheepishly, “It would get kinda suspicious if I just hung around you guy. It's just to make sure you know…”

“I see.”

Loukas still looked somewhat nervous as he pulled out his phone, and then it occurred to her the reason for his awkwardness.

“So to make sure I-I... um... kinda need to have your number or something. I already got Hide’s but…”

Carole snorted, catching Loukas by surprise, “Don’t tell me… you were like this with Hide when asking for numbers ... he would eat you alive.”

Loukas had a slight blush at her remark, more or less confirming her statement.

“Ahem, I’m just… not used to asking for numbers.” He said while he gave her his whilst she gave her own. For convenience's sake, she also got Hide’s along with it to make sure the number that texted her was his and not from some random stranger's.

“I thought you had the experience. From the rumours... I heard you had at least a different lady friend to warm your bedside every night… I’m not exactly interested in that kinda thing too much...…... If you’re wondering,” Maybe it was his genuine attitude or how easily flustered he got. She could not help but feel light-hearted herself around him. It was an odd thing.

As expected, his face grew red with embarrassment as he bit his lip. Carole knew those rumours were not true by this point, but it was... mildly amusing.

“N-no, of course not, I have no clue why anyone still says that, And I w-wasn’t. I mean,” he stammers.

“So... It’s exclusively other men instead?” still in the same flat manner.

He somehow got even redder, “O-of course not, I never roll that way, I mean,” there was something very unconvincing in his voice.

“I…,” he shakes his head and folds his arms and mutters, “Ironically, that’s one of the nicer rumours..”

There was little light-heartedness in his tone right now, Carole gave him a curious look and ask, “Why do you think they say these things about you, especially soon you would kinda be their boss right?”

Loukas said a very hollow, “yes... I would in a way.”

He closed his eyes and continued, “It’s not their fault it's I think coming from my relatives... I’m not what can you call… popular with them… at all”

“Ah, I see”

“Yeah, always assuming the worst”

Carole wondered, is this a normal occurrence here for him?

The other Asbjorn siblings seemed to have a lot of freedom to go wherever they want and do whatever they want within reason. However, there was an overall sense of apathy towards the siblings. Like they did not matter.

Loukas, however, had something else directed at him, but she could not quite put her finger on it. This whole situation seemed strange to her.

“Then I guess I would… um… see you around.”

“Perhaps.”

“Cool, um... have a nice day, Miss-”

“You can just call me Carole, no need for formalities right now.”

Loukas gave a relaxed smile, “Okay, see you around Carole”

With that, he turned around and went on his way.

Carole had expected many things from today. Not one of them was a positive interaction with someone, much less the oldest Asbjorn sibling.

However, her phone brought her back to reality, to the crucial point of her thievery.

Now that she had Hide’s number, she didn’t have to wait for his assigned time or location. She then sent a simple text of "Its Carole, I got it" and then placed the phone back into her pocket and made her way back to her room.

By the time she came back, Carole had already received another text from Hide’s number with the reply, “Met me @ liberry @ 3 am ;) "

Carole after her reading of the man’s message laid herself down upon her bed staring up at the ceiling.

She was feeling so many things, tidal waves of emotions that left her ironically unable to feel much of anything. Even the unfortunately familiar feeling of rot that came barely felt by her.

Carole closed her eyes and tried to feel even less.


End file.
